Ballet Boys: The Tallent
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Eren has been given the chance of a lifetime; only just out of ballet school and he's going to be performing with the Royal Ballet Academy in their latest production of Giselle as Hillarion. Shame Giselle is a jumped up prima-donna, Myrte keeps following Louis around like she's in love and Louis is just about the sexiest arse-hole in the whole world. Good luck Eren...
1. Assemblé

**Hello everyone, me again! It's been a long time since I've posted any Ereri and I wrote this a while ago so I thought it was about time I put it up. I'm playing a little fast and loose with the whole actual process of a ballet production but y'all ain't here for that, y'all here for the romance. Here's the first chapter, I hope you enjoy :D**

Eren Jeager: fag!

Eren Jeager sucks dick!

Eren Jeager's a cock slut!

In moments of high stress Eren's thoughts always turn back to what used to scrawled all over the bathroom walls of his high school. Ever since he decided to pursue dancing rather than taking up rugby or football like most of the other boys regardless of his actual sexuality (which only ever actually came up once at school) it was all he was known as. He half expected it and tried not to let it bother him, brushing off the bullies with anger and a hatred that had a lot of them quaking in place. He's always tried not to let it bother him but when he gets particularly nervous or stressed he can't help but think back to the relentless taunting from his peers.

"Hey," Armin says softly, placing a hand on top of his, "you okay?"

"What?" Eren starts out of his thoughts and turns to stare at his best friend.

"You look like you're lost in thought," Armin says, giving his hand a squeeze, "and not good thoughts at that."

"Sorry," Eren says shaking his head. "Just got stuck thinking about high school."

"Why?" Armin asks.

Eren shrugs. "I dunno, I just thought about Shadis yelling at me and telling me that I'd never amount to anything." He doesn't like lying to Armin but it is easier than telling him the truth in this instance. The two of them formed a bond when Eren found some of the guys who gave him a hard time picking on Armin and stepped in to help. They discovered a lot of shared interests and became firm friends, Eren taking a lot of the beatings meant for Armin because he knew he could take it and he didn't want Armin to have to.

"That was so long ago," Armin tells him. "You've already done so much more than anyone would have ever thought!"

"Yeah but..." Eren begins with a shrug.

"Yeah but you came top in your class when you graduated and you're going to get this, I know you are," Armin says.

"Yeah but this is the Royal Ballet School," Eren says getting to his feet and beginning to pace up and down his living room. "This is huge, this is like the hugest thing I've ever done even just auditioning and I don't know if I've got what it takes."

"You have!" Armin cries. "You have completely got what it takes! You're Eren Jeager! There is nothing you can't do if you put your mind to it."

Eren smiles fondly. Armin, the precious angel, has such a firm belief in him that Eren doesn't have the heart to tell him that he faltered slightly during the audition. He had landed his final jump but he had wobbled ever so slightly. To anyone else it would have been barely noticeable but to a panel of people watching his every move and being ready to pounce on the smallest thing they will notice and it might cost him.

"It's just that I don't really have a plan for if I don't get this," Eren says. "I did the stupid thing and I didn't think about what I would do with myself if I didn't get it, I just kept pushing to make sure that I did."

"Then you should be fine," Armin says. "It's obvious to everyone how hard you work and it shows in your dancing."

"I know but these guys are insanely good!" Eren groans. "I just might not match up to the rest of them. I'm only a beginner compared to some of them."

"Well yes there is that," Armin admits, "but pacing is not going to do you any good."

"I know," Eren sighs, still continuing with his pacing.

"You'll wear out the carpet and it's already pretty crappy," Armin chuckles in an attempt to get him to calm down.

"I know," Eren laughs but still continues to pace.

"Do you want me to make you some tea of something?" Armin asks, watching him with concern in his eyes. "Might help calm you down?"

Eren opens his mouth to answer but before he can his phone begins to ring. He suddenly stops and stares at it on the arm of the sofa. "Oh fuck!"

"Answer it," Armin tells him as he hands it to him.

"I don't know if I can," Eren mumbles as he takes the phone. He stares at the screen for a moment. It's an unknown number so this is probably it. No one else is likely to be calling him from an unknown number at a moment like this but if he answers it and it turns out to be one of those stupid Payment Protection Insurance phone calls it's going out the window.

Armin gets up and takes Eren's hand. "You can!" he says firmly. "You're Eren Jeager and you can do anything. Now answer it before it goes to voicemail."

"Okay." Eren takes a deep breath and presses the answer button. He holds the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"My Jeager?" a cool, smooth voice asks down the phone. Doesn't sounds like Payment Protection but he's been wrong about these before.

"Yes that's me," Eren says, voice surprisingly steady. He can feel his hand shaking so grabs one of Armin's for support.

"My name is Erwin Smith, I'm a casting director for the Royal Ballet School," the man, Erwin says. Eren remembers him – tall and built with blond hair and a set of really large but very well groomed eyebrows.

"Hello sir," Eren says before he can stop himself. He must sound like such a fresh faced noob but he doesn't know how else to address someone like this.

"You auditioned for us yesterday and I'm just calling to follow that up," Erwin says.

Eren's stomach drops. Here it comes. He can hear the taunts from the boys in his year ringing in his ears and he's not sure if he's going to be sick or not. Everything feels as if it's spinning and he grips Armin's hand even harder. "Yes?"

"Congratulations," Erwin says. "You have got the part. Welcome to the production of Giselle, Hilarion."

Eren is so stunned he doesn't know what to say at first. He opens and closes his mouth a few times like a petrified fish before he finally manages to get his brain to engage. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!_ "Th... thank you," he stammers. "Thank you so much."

Erwin chuckles. "It's quite alright," he says. "Rehearsals will starts next Monday but my assistant will email you with the schedule and with everything you need to know before then."

"Thank you," Eren gushes before he can stop himself. "Thank you so much."

"You deserve it," Erwin says. "Out of everyone we saw yesterday who has never danced for us before you were easily one of the best."

"Thank you," Eren says again unable to stop the smile from spreading over his face. He's squeezing Armin's hand so tightly and Armin is beaming at him, his eyes shinning as he judges from the look on Eren's face that it's good news.

"The next few months are going to be a lot of hard work," Erwin tells him.

"Of course," Eren says.

"So I suggest that you celebrate and we shall see you next week to begin rehearsals."

"Thank you so much sir," Eren says again, his voice almost more breath than word he's so excited.

Erwin chuckles again. "Thank you for accepting Eren. Good luck with rehearsals."

There is a click and the line goes dead. Eren keeps the phone to his ear for a good few minutes, too stunned to move. That is until he gets a text and it sounds right next to his ear making him jump. He throws the phone to the sofa – he can look at the message later – and throws his arms around Armin's neck, hugging him tightly and screaming happily.

"Good phone call?" Armin asks grinning, once Eren seems to have screamed out all his nervous energy.

"I got in!" Eren cries happily.

"I heard," Armin laughs.

"I actually did it!"

"See I knew you were worrying over nothing," Armin says.

"I don't really know what to do with myself now," Eren says as he releases Armin and goes to retrieve his phone.

"Well what do we always do when one of us gets good news and we need to do something to celebrate?" Armin asks.

"Get really drunk and listen to Ricky Martin," Eren offers. That has been their go to celebration method of choice ever since they discovered both alcohol and _Livin' La Vida Loca_ and it seems silly to break that tradition now.

"I bough the CD just in case," Armin says pulling a CD out of his bag. Eren recognises it almost immediately. It's a CD of all the best celebrating songs from the late nineties, early two thousands that the two of them ripped from other CDs when they were seventeen and before Spotify was a thing.

"Yes," Eren grins, already feeling himself getting pumped for this. "I'll go get the booze."

"When do you start rehearsals?" Armin asks as Eren heads to his tiny kitchen on the hunt for anything with an alcohol percentage.

"Next week," Eren replies pulling a bottle of wine out from under the sink. It's dusty and he sort of forgot that he had it but it will do for now.

"So it doesn't matter if you get shit-faced tonight," Armin says.

"Not in the slightest," Eren grins. "Tonight is for celebrating!"

"Good," Armin laughs. "The last thing you want is to turn up to your first rehearsal hungover."

"Oh god no."

"What was your text from?" Armin asks as Eren comes back into his equally tiny living room with the bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Oh shit yeah." He opens the message. "It's from Mikasa."

 **[7:43pm] FROM MIKA: Have you heard yet? I'm stuck at work at the moment but I can come over afterwards if you want?**

Eren sends back a message in all block caps telling her that he got the place and then sends a follow up of when he starts rehearsing and if she wants to come over after she's finished then she's more than welcome to although he will most probably be drunk and Armin will definitely be drunk. The sounds of Ricky Martin begin to fill his flat and Armin hands him a glass of wine.

"Come here," Eren says, throwing his arm around Armin's neck. "Selfie time."

"Yeah while you can still focus on a phone," Armin teases.

"Oh shut up," Eren says grinning.

He opens the camera app on his phone and takes a picture of the two of them, both pulling ridiculous faces and holding their glasses in shot. Happy with it he immediately uploads it to his Instagram feed with a lot of hashtags, tagging Armin in it. Within seconds it has a good solid number of likes and a comment from Jean begging Eren to get Armin to eat something if he's drinking wine so he isn't throwing up all of tomorrow. Eren ignores them all for the moment, throwing his phone back to the sofa, taking Armin's hand and leading him into dancing around the living room.


	2. Bravura

**I did not think that chapter 105 was going to rip my heart out quite like it did... this is at least funny but I'm still sad. Hope you guys enjoy this, Mikasa is a lot more like manga Mikasa than anime Mikasa**

Eren spends the next week preparing for rehearsals as much as he possibly can. He has no idea what's actually in store for him so he knows there is going to be a fair amount of winging it involved but when he arrives at the rehearsal space the following Monday his heart is hammering in his chest in anticipation.

There are people everywhere and he has no idea who to start talking to first as he knows that he's going to have to get to know everyone at some point. It's a little overwhelming and he wonders if he's the only new person here but he knows that's probably not the case. He's looking around, about to pick a random person to talk to when someone grabs him by the shoulders, making him jump and squeak indignantly.

He whips round and comes face to face with Mikasa, standing behind him and smiling. "Mikasa?!" he squeaks again. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprise, I work here," she replies. "Well... interning."

"You've been interning at the Royal Ballet School?" Eren asks, surprised and confused. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did," Mikasa replies. "Several times. Do you listen when people talk to you?"

"Point taken, not always," Eren says grinning. Mikasa fixes him with the most unimpressed stare imaginable and he immediately stops, hanging his head like a scolded puppy. "Sorry, I'll do better next time."

She huffs out a laugh and shakes her head. "So you excited to be here?" she asks.

"So excited!" Eren says quietly, trying to reign it in just in case a seasoned dancer hears him and immediately judges him for being such a noob. "I don't even know where to start, everyone looks so cool and I know I should talk to people but I'm nervous and worried that I might end up saying the wrong thing."

"Well that's a given," Mikasa says. "I love you but you do have a tendency to put your foot in it sometimes."

"Yeah I'll give you that."

"You've been following these guys for a while, right?" Mikasa asks.

"Pretty much, borderline stalking," Eren admits.

"So you'll know who she is," Mikasa says pointing out a blonde woman, her hair tied in a messy bun, stretching her leg out on the barr.

"That's Annie Leonhart," Eren says, voice filled with awe. "She's like one of the best dancers here."

"She is," Mikasa says. "Seen first hand, can confirm."

"Wow..."

"She doesn't really play well with others though, keeps herself to herself and doesn't say much," Mikasa continues. "I get on with her well enough but I'm here to make her look good, not here to try and upstage her. Don't get on her bad side and you should be golden."

"Who is she dancing?" Eren asks.

"Take a wild guess," Mikasa replies.

"Giselle?"

"Bingo. She likes being in the centre of attention when she's dancing but tends to keep out of the way of everyone else otherwise," Mikasa tells him.

"Right."

"The ginger lass over there is –"

"Petra Ral," Eren finishes.

"Yep," Mikasa says. "She's dancing Myrte Queen of the Willies and, so help me god, if you laugh at that I will punch you."

"But it's funny!" Eren grins, suppressing his giggles.

Mikasa rolls her eyes. "You're such a child."

"Sorry, I'll behave. What's she like?"

"She's nice," Mikasa replies. "Very sweet, very genuine, you will probably become her baby."

"Huh?"

"She's like the mum of the group and tends to take the noobs under her wing and looks after them so she'll have you covered."

"Right okay," Eren nods. So one girl: scary beyond all reason, do not engage, other: will be mum, probably gives lots of hugs.

His eyes suddenly fall on a man with a dark undercut standing in the corner on his phone. He's not very tall, at a guess Eren would say he's a good few inches shorter than him but he's absolutely fucking gorgeous. This guy is quite easily the hottest thing Eren has ever seen and when he stretches his shirt rides up a little to reveal the bottom of a six pack. Eren can feel his heart pounding in his chest and a heat creeping up the back of his neck, burning his ears as he stares at him.

"Who's that?" he asks on a breathy whisper still unable to take his eyes of the man who suddenly bends down to retrieve something from the bag at his feet and Eren thinks he might have died and gone to heaven. The way his already tight trousers tighten even more makes all the blood in Eren's body rush to both his face and his dick simultaneously.

"Who?" Mikasa asks looking in the direction Eren is.

"Him," Eren says, still unable to take his eyes of the man. "He's fucking gorgeous."

"Oh no you don't," Mikasa says taking hold of Eren's cheeks and forcibly turning his eyes away from the handsome stranger.

"Why not?" he asks, his voice coming out as a mumble due to the way Mikasa is squeezing his cheeks together.

"I am asking this now, as your friend who you have known for years, please don't try to fuck my cousin," Mikasa begs.

"That's your cousin!" Eren cries, trying to turn round so that he can see him but Mikasa's grip on his face is incredibly strong.

"Yes."

"How come I've never met him before?" Eren asks. "I've known you for like forever."

"He only moved back to the country a few years ago and my parents don't exactly get along with my Uncle Kenny all the well," Mikasa explains.

"Okay that explains that," Eren says, "but how come I've never seen him on the RBS list of dancers?"

"This is his first time with RBS, like you," Mikasa says, "but _unlike_ you he's been dancing with his own troupe for years."

"Right..."

"Me and him sort of kept in touch but he's not exactly the easiest person to warm up to and he doesn't have time for fanboys so if you have to talk to him just be normal, okay?"

"Okay."

"Anything else you want to know about my weird family?" Mikasa asks, still with her iron grip on his cheeks.

"What's his name?" Eren asks hopefully, grinning as much as he can against her hold.

Mikasa gives his face a hard squeeze before sighing. "You'll find out anyway but his name is Levi."

"Levi..."

"Eren I'm begging you, please don't."

"But," Eren begins hedging his bets, "what if I did?"

"Oh my god it's weird," Mikasa says with a grimace of disgust. "I don't want to have to think about one of my best friends and my cousin getting it on."

"Yeah but..."

"Hey Mika, come here a sec." a deep voice calls over to them and Eren's heart skips. He's already in love with that voice (and the ass that goes along with it) and there is a part of him that is already wondering what that voice would sound like whispering filthy things into his ear as they fucked. _Oh my god, you're terrible!_

"You let him call you Mika?" Eren asks in awe. He had thought that privilege was reserved just for him and Armin but apparently he was wrong.

"I can't get him to stop," Mikasa replies, which is the same response she gives to anyone who asks why Eren and Armin are allowed to call her that but no one else is, so she obviously cares about him, and Eren is so in awe he can only just about process this information.

"Oh my god!"

"I better go see what his majesty wants," Mikasa sighs, finally letting go of Eren's cheeks. "Try not to get yourself into trouble okay?"

"How much trouble can I get in?" Eren asks, rubbing his cheeks and grinning through the pain.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" she asks, that unimpressed stare back again.

"Good point," Eren chuckles nervously. He knows he has a tendency to, as Jean so delightfully puts it, slam his dick right into the worst situation he can possibly get himself into.

"Meet for lunch though?" Mikasa asks, offering him a smile.

"Sure," he says and she leaves, heading over to Levi.

Eren watches her go, his eyes drawn to Levi like a moth to a flame. For a brief, wonderful second their eyes meet and Eren feels as if Levi is staring straight into his soul. His knees weaken and he's so glad that he doesn't have to talk to anyone otherwise he doesn't think he would be able to. He knows that he's going to have to learn how to though if he's going to be dancing alongside Levi; he's going to dig deep and reign in the raging fanboy. It's been a long time since he's been this instantly attracted to someone and it's kind of knocked him for six. It doesn't help that it feels as if Levi is staring into his soul but almost as soon as their eyes meet Levi's attention is on Mikasa and the spell is broken.

Eren lets out the breath he's been holding and hurries through some quick stretches as the door opens again and a woman with glasses and long brown hair tied back in a messy ponytail walks in. _That must be the choreographer..._ Eren's heard mixed reviews about Zoe Hanji as a person but her choreography is second to none so he's determined to make a good impression.

* * *

It's a gruelling morning. Hanji really puts everyone through their paces and by the time they stop for a break Eren almost feels as if he's about to collapse. His heart is pounding, his breath rushes from his lungs in pants and there is a light sheen of sweat on his skin. He feels out of shape, even though he is in the best possible shape he can be. The fact that some of the other people in the room have barely even broken a sweat while he feels like he's dying is a little disheartening but it only makes him more determined.

"So Eren how are you doing?" Hanji asks appearing beside him as he wipes the residual sweat from his face with a towel.

"Good," he pants.

"Not working you too hard am I?" Hanji teases giving him a playful slap on the back.

"No not at all," Eren lies. In reality he's dying but there is no way in hell he's going to admit that on his first day. He'll get used to the pace and he'll catch up so that he doesn't feel as if he wants to collapse after a few hours.

"Good," Hanji smiles. "You're doing amazingly sweetie," she tells him and Eren feels his ears heat up.

"Thanks."

"Keep up the good work," Hanji tells him before moving on to talk to Petra.

Eren takes a swig from the bottle of water he bought with him and instantly feels a little better. He looks around in the vein hope that he can find someone to talk to while they're resting. A part of him (a very large, very stupid part of him) wants to go and talk to Levi but he knows that's a bad idea. Mikasa's pleading aside he doesn't think that he could actually go up to Levi and have a normal conversation without just staring at him.

He sees Annie standing at the edge of the room by herself, observing everyone with cold eyes, and it seems like a good idea to go over to her and say hi. Despite Mikasa's earlier warning that Annie doesn't really do other people he decides to go for it – _what's the worst that can happen?_ – and, dropping his towel back into his bag, goes over to her.

"Hi," he says as he reaches her and extends his hand, "you're Annie Leonhart right?"

"Yes," Annie replies, voice flat and cold gaze now turned on him. It would have made a lesser man quake and it does given Eren pause as he realises that he's still just standing there holding his hand out.

"I'm Eren," he says. "Eren Jeager."

"Never heard of you," Annie says still regarding the extended hand with a look of mild distaste.

"Yeah I'm a bit of a newbie," Eren laughs, giving up on the hope of a handshake and rubs the back of his neck instead.

"How nice for you," Annie says, her sarcasm evident in her voice and Eren begins to wish that he hadn't bothered. A glutton for punishment though he takes a deep breath and tries again.

"Your form is amazing," he says. "The way you dance just... I can't take my eyes off you. I saw you in Coppelia a few years ago and I was just blown away." _Hopefully flattery will work and she might open up._

"Thanks," Annie says, still without even so much as the hint of a smile and Eren realises that it's not going to work and he's fighting a loosing battle. One last ditch attempt.

"So would I be able to talk to you about it sometime?" he asks in a desperate attempt to have a conversation. "I'd love to hear your thoughts on dance and I'll bet you've got some of the coolest stories."

"No," Annie says flatly before she pushes herself off the wall and walks away.

Eren stares after her for a moment, utterly confused about what just happened. "What a bitch..." he mutter under his breath. He hopes the rest of them aren't like that otherwise he's going to spend most of his breaks texting Armin or bothering Mikasa and he doesn't really want to do either because they have work to do and don't have time to listen to him whine about being lonely in rehearsals.

"Hey," a gentle voice says from behind him. He turns to see Petra standing behind him, smiling. "Eren right?"

"Um yeah..." He can feel his face flushing. _How much of that did she hear? Did she hear me call Annie a bitch? Am I about to blow my chance of making any friends here?_

"Hi," Petra says smiling warmly at him, "I'm Petra." She holds out her hand and Eren gingerly takes it.

"E... Eren."

"Don't look so nervous I'm not going to bite you," she laughs.

"Sorry," Eren mumbles. He's pretty sure his face is scarlet now and he just wants to crawl into a hole and die.

"I'm sorry about Annie," Petra says, "she can be a bit on the prickly side."

 _A bit?_ "It's fine," Eren says waving her off. _So she didn't hear me call her a bitch then... that's something at least._

"I just wanted to come over and say hi, let you know we're not all like that," Petra says and Eren begins to relax. _She's nice, I see what Mikasa meant about being the mum._ "We're a nice bunch, honestly."

"Thank god, I was beginning to wonder if it was me," Eren laughs.

"No you're fine," Petra tells him. "It's just because you're new, once you've been to a few more rehearsals you'll feel right at home."

"Okay cool."

"If there's anything you need at all or you just need to talk to someone I'm always around," Petra tells him.

"Thank you," Eren smiles. He opens his mouth to ask if the pace of rehearsals gets easier after doing a few of them but before he can he catches Levi's eye over Petra's shoulder and his voice sticks in his throat. That steely gaze has him frozen in place and makes his knees weak. He knows Mikasa asked him not to but he can already feel himself falling in love with that face. That face could make him do whatever Levi wanted and happily. The idea that Levi would actually be interested in him is laughable though. Eren's always been what Mikasa has affectionately described as an 'odd duckling' – a bit awkward and tending to rush headlong into things without really thinking them through. _No way in hell would someone that hot be interested..._

"I know it can be a bit daunting when you first get here but it will get easier as time goes on," Petra tells him, mistaking his silence for nerves.

Eren turns his attention back to her and the spell of Levi's gunmetal grey gaze has him under is broken. "Oh good," he says, his voice sounding a little on the breathless side, "I thought it was just me."

"Oh no you're fine," Petra says. "Like I said though if you need anything at all just come and find me and I'll sort you out."

"Thank you so much," Eren says. "I've been so nervous, I've been waiting for this chance ever since I was a kid and now it's here it's still sort of sinking in, you know?"

Petra laughs. "I do," she says. "If you're free tonight a few of us are having a post first rehearsal party if you want to come along too."

"Yeah that would be awesome," Eren says. A part of him can't believe this is real, only a week ago he had been worrying if all those years of training had been in any way worth it and now here he is being invited to a post rehearsal party with members of the Royal Ballet School because he's one of them now.

"Great, I've got the address in my bag. Give me a sec and I'll grab it for you," she says and darts off back towards the pile of her things. Eren's head is spinning and he can't wait to tell Mikasa when he sees her at lunch.


	3. Développé

**What's this? A heterosexual sex scene in a gay love story? Someone call the police! Haha totally kidding about calling the police but the hetro sex scene bit is true, just a fair warning. Hope you enjoy :D**

The rest of the day's rehearsals pass by just as gruellingly as the morning and if it wasn't for the invitation of a party Eren would crawl into bed and sleep for a week. As tired as his protesting body is he's determined to go – he's been invited and he's not going to be the one who was such a newbie that he didn't turn up because he needed to sleep.

When he gets to the huge town house Petra told him to come to the party is already in full swing. As soon as the door is opened to him he is passed a shot and ordered to do it before he's granted entry. Everyone he passes hands him a shot, each of which he politely takes (and swiftly) so that before he knows it the world is already starting to blur at the edges and he's ninety percent sure he's going to throw up at some point. Not that he's particularly all that fussed about that, he's having a whale of a time; he's already danced with a number of people, both male and female, and had quite a few people grope his bottom in the process. He's too drunk to know who or to pursue any of them, he just takes another shot and carries on.

Stumbling up the stairs he manages to find his way to a bathroom as the world lurches horribly. A splash of cold water on his face and he's alright again. He's still pissed as a preacher on a Sunday afternoon but he doesn't feel like he's going to hurl anymore. As he leaves the bathroom he's about to try and navigate the stairs again when he hears a deep voice that makes his heart stop beating.

"Hey Jeagerbomb."

Eren turns to see Levi leaning against the wall, drink in hand and a smirk on his lips. Eren can feel himself turning into a pile of goo under Levi's scrutiny and almost drops to his knees without being asked.

"Who me?" he asks stupidly when he finally finds his voice.

"I'm not talking to anyone else," Levi says and a part of Eren wonders if he's so drunk that he's started imagining things. _No one gave me Absinthe right?_

"Oh..."

Levi crooks his finger in a 'come here' motion and, like an obedient puppy just finding it's feet, Eren stumbles over. The light in the landing is dim but he's pretty sure that Levi will be able to feel the heat radiating off his face if they get too close. His heart is pounding in his ears and his head is spinning, being this close to Levi plus being drunk is having the worst effect possible on him and he knows he's going to have to think extra hard about every response otherwise he's going to say something monumentally stupid.

"I was watching you dancing earlier," Levi tells him. "You're good." Eren isn't sure if he means in rehearsals or here when he had been grinding against a hot blond guy who wore his hair in a bun and had a goatee (he did tell Eren his name but fucked if he can remember it).

"Th... thank you," he says, voice breathless and he's surprised that Levi can hear him over the pounding bass from downstairs.

"I've got a proposition for you," Levi says, as calm and cool as anything, and Eren thinks that his head might just explode! _What the hell does that mean?_ It's made all the worse as Levi's tongue darts out to lick his lips and Eren isn't subtle about following the moment with his eyes. This is probably the worst first impression he could make and he knows it but there is nothing he can do to stop himself at this point.

"Oh yeah?" His voice to more breath than word and he can feel his dick taking over as he slowly closes the distance between his lips and Levi's. Any rational thought about what a bad idea this is completely gone. He doesn't even have a guarantee that Levi's into men but he can't seem to make himself stop.

Levi chuckles and the sound sends a shiver down Eren's spine. "Wow you really are almost too gay to function."

It's like a switch has been flipped and Eren instantly pulls back, glaring at Levi. "Excuse me?"

"No, please carry about your business I was enjoying that," Levi says still wearing that smirk that is only serving to infuriate Eren more. "I'm just saying you can't have felt the need to come out in high school."

"You don't know anything about my high school," Eren snaps.

"Okay Princess."

"I had to go through a lot of shit just because of who I am," Eren says. He's on a roll now and nothing is going to derail him. "Maybe it's easy for some people but I went to a school where you got the shit beaten out of you if you were gay. I didn't want my friend to have to go through the same thing so I took his for him as well as my own. So no, I didn't really feel the _need_ to but someone else decided to scrawl it all over the bathroom walls so I got shit for it regardless of whether it was true or not."

"Look I meant nothing by it," Levi says but the smirk says otherwise. He's clearly amused by Eren and that is irritating him more than anything else. "Sorry if I offended you."

"Whatever," Eren snarls.

"If you're done yelling at me I still have that proposition for you," Levi says, still completely unfazed by the obvious anger rolling off Eren.

"I'm not interested," Eren snaps and turns away.

"You sure?" Levi calls after him.

"Why would I be interested in anything you've got to say?" Eren spits, anger still taking over. "Or you at all?"

Levi chuckles. "I'll ask you again when you're sober," he says and pushes himself off the wall. He walks towards Eren and flashes him a wink as he passes.

If Eren had been holding anything it would be nothing more than a memory clenched in his fist as he glares after Levi's retreating form, seething with anger. The part of him from his high school days is ready for a fight but even drunk him knows that that's a terrible idea. He stands at the top of the stairs for a moment trying to calm himself down. It's been a long time since he's been this angry and he has half a mind to just leave, cut his losses and go home, call Mikasa and tell her that there's no chance of him wanting to try and get on Levi. He may be hot but he's kind of an arse-hole and Eren has a little more self respect than that.

He tries not to think about his high school days but the coerced blow jobs between him and Reiner Braun from the year above in exchange for Armin not getting a worse beating than the ones he was already getting always spring to mind. Now he's older he tries not to remember it – it's all in the past, especially as neither of them has to deal with that kind of shit anymore – but having it come up now was not only painful but a wonderful way to sober up. That is until another shot is thrust into his face by someone hugging him from behind.

"Ereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" Petra drunkenly sings in his ear. "Do a shot."

Instantly Eren's anger evaporates, he takes the offered glass and drinks it in one go before turning to Petra. "You okay?"

"I'm so okay," she tells him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Eren lies. He's still shaken from his conversation with Levi and a flood of unpleasant memories but he doesn't want to get into it again. "You having a good time?"

"I am," Petra says. "I'm really drunk."

"I can tell," Eren laughs. "I think I'm pretty hammered too."

"You're so cute," Petra tells him and before Eren knows what's happening she closes the distance between them and kisses him.

He's taken aback – it's been a very long time since he's kissed a girl (it's been a long time since he's kissed anyone but that's neither here nor there) but he doesn't hate it. Petra's lips are soft and insistent as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him close. He can feel her breasts pressing against his chest and the heat of her body radiating from her and it makes him dizzy. It takes a few minutes but Eren's brain finally kicks back into gear and he starts kissing her back, arms wrapping around her waist.

He pulls back for a second to gasp for breath but she pulls him back in to another kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth and he can taste just how drunk she is. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows that this is probably a bad idea but he's a little too drunk to voice this (plus there's an insistent tongue in his mouth so he probably wouldn't have been able to say anything even if he had wanted to). He tries to make a valiant attempt at telling her they probably shouldn't be doing this but one of her hands slips between the two of them to grab his cock.

Stars erupt behind Eren's eyes, embarrassingly quickly but he's going to chalk that up to the fact that he hasn't gotten laid in so long. He's already half hard and as Petra starts rubbing him through his jeans he fucking loses it. A groan escapes his lips as she backs him up against the wall, continuing to rub him and taking complete charge. It's been so long since someone has touched him like this, he's always been so busy practising and making sure to improve his dancing that relationships have kind of fallen by the wayside. Having Petra's hands on him and her lips on his feels so good though.

"Wanna go to my room?" she asks, her breath hot and heavy in his ear and all Eren can do is nod dumbly. _Is this actually happening? Is this really actually happening to me?_

Petra takes his hand and leads him across the landing to a bedroom – _her_ bedroom – and shuts the door behind them. She backs him up until the back of his knees hits the edge of the bed and then pushes him down onto the mattress. Amber eyes bore into him as she strips out of her skirt, letting it fall to the floor to pool around her ankles, and takes her shirt off. She's not wearing a bra and Eren's face catches fire. He's struggling to remember the last time he saw boobs but as she straddles his hips and they're right in his face he stops caring.

"What are you waiting for?" she asks smirking at him. "Take your shirt off."

"Right." His voice is more breath than word but he does as he's told, unable to take his eyes of the absolute vision above him. Petra is beautiful; sort skin with powerful muscles underneath, bottom lip caught between her teeth and eyes burning into him as he strips off his shirt and throws it to the floor.

As soon as it's gone Petra takes one of his hands and places it on one of her breasts and Eren's mouth goes dry. He shifts his fingers so that he brushes her nipple and she groans softly, head falling back to expose the beautiful column of her neck. Snapping himself out of his stupor of _holy shit this is actually happening!_ Eren leans forward to lavish her neck and chest with kisses. His tongue flicks over the nipple his fingers aren't toying with and feeling Petra writhing in his lap goes straight to his cock. He feels the grip on his wrist tighten slightly and then she's moving his hand, guiding it downwards to slip inside her underwear. Eren's entire body stiffens as she guides his fingers inside her cunt. She's warm and wet and it feels so fucking good that he thinks his head might explode from it all.

"Fuck me," shea whispers in his ear and it's an order not a request.

"Okay," Eren nods, his voice still on the breathy side of actual words. _Holy fucking shit! This is actually happening!_

Fumbling slightly with shaking hands he rubs her clit until she's shaking above him, moaning and panting and all Eren can do is stare up at her in wonder. Not ten minutes ago he was having an argument with Levi about his attraction to a guy and now here he is with a girl practically fucking herself on his fingers while she undoes his belt.

Head spinning Eren just about has enough sense to get rid of his jeans once Petra has them open. The boxers follow swiftly afterwards and before he has a moment to process what's happening Petra's lips are around his cock. The heat of her mouth feels amazing and Eren's hands fist the sheets beneath him in a desperate attempt to hold on and not lose it too quickly.

"Holy shit!" he groans as she takes him right to the back of her throat and swallows around him.

Barely giving him a moment to ease into it Petra is pulling off his cock and ripping open a condom packet with her teeth. His dick is covered in latex before he knows it and then Petra is above him again, guiding him into her cunt and sinking down on him. Both of them are moaning at the feeling, Eren's muffled somewhat by the tits still in his face, and in no time at all Petra is riding him, her pace fast and furious and Eren can barely keep up.

He settles for pressing kisses to every single bit on skin that he can as he tries to match her pace, fucking up into her and trying to hold it together so that she cums first. Her nails dig into his shoulder and it feels absolutely fucking amazing. She's tight and hot and wet around him, he feels like he might have died and go to heaven. His fingers reach between them and he begins to stroke her clit. Eren knows that he can't hold out much longer and he'd like to make her cum before he loses all control he has.

"Oh fuck!" Petra moans softly, her voice a beautiful breathy whisper ghosting passed the shell of Eren's ear. "Oh fuck Levi!"

"What?" Eren chocks out. He might be drunk but he's not drunk enough to not notice when someone has called him the wrong name in bed.

He's not given all that much time to process it though as with another flick of his fingers she tightens around him, throws her head back and, with a long drawn out moan, reaches her peak, cumming around him. The heat, the tightness and everything is all too much for him as she continues to ride him and Eren finishes only seconds later. He clings to Petra for dear life as he rides out the high of orgasm before collapsing onto the mattress beneath him. Staring up at her with bleary eyes as she gets off him he tries to get his head around it all.

 _What the fuck just happened?_


	4. Jeté Entralacé

**Howdy y'all, got the fall out from the end of last chapter, hope you enjoy :)**

When Eren wakes the next morning he's unsure of where he is and what exactly happened the night before. He's definitely not at home – there's not enough damp on the ceiling – and his head is pounding without him even having to move so he definitely did something daft last night he just can't remember what. That is until a body in the bed next to him stirs and he turns his head, incredibly slowly, to see a head of bright auburn hair next to him.

 _Oh yeah..._

 _I fucked Petra..._

 _She called me Levi..._

 _Well this is awkward..._

Eren briefly toys with the idea of discretely slipping out unnoticed and going home but as he tries to sit up the word lurches horribly and he's overcome by a sudden violent urge to be sick. He lies back down, the realisation that he isn't going anywhere for a while setting in. _Guess I'll just have to face the music on this one and hope she doesn't remember calling me Levi._

"Morning," Petra mumbles as she turns to face him draping an arm around his chest and cuddling up to him.

"Morning," Eren replies still feeling decidedly awkward. This could go one of two ways; they could either part ways, never speak of it again and Eren could just not make eye contact with her for the rest of his life or they could talk things through like adults and Eren could only hope and pray that she doesn't remember calling him Levi's name right at the moment of climax.

Petra looks blearily up at him and Eren can see the exact moment where the penny drops and she realises that she's not in bed with who she thought she would be. "Eren!" She sounds cheerful enough about it but he can tell that she's surprised and any hope that he had about her forgetting is gone. _What if she thinks I took advantage of her or something?_

"Hi," he says, grinning awkwardly.

The realisation slowly sinks in for Petra, Eren watching the entire time as a number of emotions pass across her face before she tries to hide against his chest. Finally she looks up at him again, this time through her fingers. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he replies. He half wanted to say _about what?_ but that would only make things a thousand times worse.

"Would you like some coffee and something to eat?" she asks after a pause.

"Um... sure," Eren says a little taken aback.

"Okay." Petra gets out of bed, still naked and almost radiant in the morning light coming in through the curtains. She grabs a long, oversized shirt that comes down to her mid thigh when she pulls it on and turns back to smile at him. "You need a hand?"

"I'm good," he replies as he slowly gets to his feet. The world is still spinning but if he moves slowly it's not quite so bad. He just as slowly pulls on his clothes and once he's dressed he follows Petra out of her bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen.

The kitchen looks like a bomb has hit it but the most noticeable thing is the guy Eren had been grinding against – the one with the bun and the goatee – is lying in the middle of the floor hugging a loaf of bread. Petra picks her way over the sticky looking floor and slips the loaf out from between his arms.

"Fancy a bacon sandwich?" she asks.

"Sure," Eren replies, his stomach begging for it at the promise of food. He's not totally sure when he last ate (which is probably why he got so drunk in the first place) and the idea of eating something is a godsend.

"Okay," Petra smiles and busies herself with preparing both food and coffee for a moment so Eren stands against the door, watching her in awkward silence. Once she has some bacon frying in a pan and the kettle is on she turns to him. "I'm sorry about last night," she says. "I get kind of forceful and handsy when I've been drinking."

"It's okay," Eren says. Part of him wants to say _I noticed_ but even hungover him isn't stupid enough to say that out loud and make the situation even worse than it already is.

"And when I bumped into you last night I was very drunk."

"Seriously it's okay," Eren says, desperate for her to stop talking. The talking is almost making this even more awkward and he just wants to get out of here as soon as possible. Never talking to the one friend he's made so far be damned.

"I just want you to know that I'm not normally like this," she says. "I don't usually get blind drunk and take people to bed and I certainly don't usually call them the wrong name."

"Ah... you remember that."

"Kind of hard to forget," she says.

"Good point."

"See the thing is, and this is probably painfully obvious to you now but I'll say it anyway, but I'm kind of interested in Levi," she says.

"Oh okay," Eren says for want of nothing more than to fill the awkward silence that would undoubtedly follow that revelation.

"I don't want things to be awkward between you and I," Petra says as she transfers the cooked bacon onto some slices of buttered toast. "So shall we just forget about the whole thing and carry on like we were before?"

"Sure," Eren says with a smile as she hands him a plate and a cup of steaming coffee. If she's going to give him this olive branch then hell yes he's going to take it.

"Good," Petra says smiling warmly. "Also I'd be very grateful if you didn't say anything to Levi about this," she says after a pause.

"Oh god no," Eren replies privately thinking that he'll do anything to avoid talking to Levi ever again. The memory of losing his shit over a throwaway comment is incredibly embarrassing and he doesn't think he'd actually be able to look him in the eye apart from when they're dancing for the rest of this run.

"Thank you," Petra says. "I'm going to talk to him about it eventually but I've just got to work out how to phrase things."

"Sure," Eren says. He feels like he should say something else but he can't think of anything else and thankfully he doesn't have to. The guy sleeping on the floor stirs and sits up, rubbing his eyes and trying to focus on something more than a foot away from his face. He turns his bleary gaze on Petra.

"Where's my bread?" he slurs.

Petra hands him a plate with his own bacon sandwich on it. "Here."

That seems to perk him up. "Oooh bacon!" he cries happily before tucking in. Eren takes a bite of his own sandwich wondering when it would be rude to try and make his escape before things get even stranger.

* * *

By the time Eren finally gets away he's thoroughly confused and incredibly tired. The hangover seems to have gone as Mumma Petra (as the guy with the bread called her) made sure that he was fed and rehydrated before sending him on his way. He sighs to himself as he walks in the direction of his flat although he doesn't really feel like going home. He's not sure what he wants to do or where he wants to go but he doesn't feel like slipping into bed and reliving all the oddities of the night before.

Instead he pulls his phone out and calls Armin. He picks up after a few rings. "Morning," he says cheerfully.

"Hey," Eren says, he even sounds hungover: it's terrible.

"Wow," Armin laughs, "rough night?"

"Kind of," Eren replies. "Strange night."

"Oh yeah?"

"So you know I went to that first rehearsal party?" Eren begins.

"Yeah..."

"Well I got really drunk..."

"Good start."

"Yeah then I got into a fight with Levi about my sexuality," Eren says.

"Who's Levi?" Armin asks.

"Mikasa's cousin," Eren replies. "I almost kissed him then he said something about me being gay and I got mad cause I was drunk."

"Oh Mika's gonna be so mad," Armin says.

"Yes she is, can we keep this to ourselves?" Eren begs. The last thing he needs is for Mikasa to find out and give him a lecture about it.

"I won't say anything," Armin promises.

"Thank you," Eren sighs with relief. "And then –"

"There's more?!" Armin asks, the shock evident in his voice.

"There's more," Eren replies.

"You had a busy night."

"I did," Eren says. "Anyway after I had it out with Levi I bumped into this girl, Petra, she was really drunk too and then we kind of slept together."

"Hang on what?! Shut the front door!" Armin cries down the phone the sound loud against Eren's ear, making him hold the phone away for a second.

"We had sex," Eren clarifies, lowering his voice as a nice middle class looking lady walks passed with her two very well dressed children.

"You had sex with a girl?" Armin asks, still clearly confused about this turn of events.

"Yes."

"Oh my god! Jean!" Armin calls away from the phone and Eren's heart sinks.

"Don't tell him," he says but he knows Armin isn't listening.

"What?" he hears Jean ask as Armin has obviously put him on speaker.

"Eren had sex with a girl!" Armin cries.

"What?!" Jean asks before bursting into fits of laughter.

"It's not funny okay Horse-Face!" Eren growls.

"I'm sorry," Jean wheezes through his laughter. "It's just... when was the last time that even happened?"

"Does it matter?" Eren asks grumpily.

"2012," Armin offers and Eren really wants to strangle him down the phone but knows he can't.

"Oh my god that's like six years!" Jean cries.

"Yeah well I'm glad this is so amusing to both of you," Eren grumbles.

"Sorry," Armin says finally controlling his laughter, "it's just not something I'm used to hearing you say... well not so much anymore."

"Yeah you do swing more to the dick side of bisexual," Jean adds.

"Thanks," Eren says, still a little irritated about the whole conversation.

"So what happened after that?" Armin asks.

"I don't want to tell you now," Eren mumbles.

"Oh please," Armin begs. "I'll take you off speaker and I won't tell Jean."

"I'll still be listening," Jean laughs.

"Shut up," Armin hisses but Eren can still hear the laughter in his voice.

"Guys I can still hear you," he huffs.

"Sorry," Armin says but Eren can tell that he's still trying to stifle his giggles. "So what happened."

"Well I pretty much passed out after we were done," Eren says.

"Smooth," Jean tells him.

"Shut up Horse-Face," Eren growls. "Anyway so I stayed over and when I woke up in the morning she made me coffee and a bacon sandwich and told me that she likes Levi."

"Oh really?" Armin asks.

"Yeah I mean I kind of worked that out for myself when she called me 'Levi' while we were having sex," Eren says before he can stop himself. As soon as he's said it he wishes he hadn't as he hears Jean howling with laughter.

"Oh my god she called you by his name?" Jean asks.

"Yes," Eren sighs.

"That's just sad," Jean says.

"Oh go roll in some hay you equine fuck!" Eren hisses.

"What did you do?" Armin asks.

"What _could_ I do?" Eren asks. "I just sort of tried to ignore it but she bought it up at breakfast."

"Awkward," Armin says.

"I know right," Eren says. "This has been the weirdest night and I don't really know what I'm supposed to do with myself now."

"Not make eye contact with either of them ever again?" Jean offers.

"That's where I currently am right now," Eren replies. "I just made my excuse and left once I'd finished eating."

"Okay," Armin says. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't really know," Eren replies shaking his head. "I mean I sort of don't really want to go home and think about all of this again so I was toying with the idea that I might go to the studio and practice a bit."

"Sounds like a good idea, clear your head before you have to see everyone again," Armin says.

"Yeah these people are all insane," Eren says. "I don't know if I'm cut out for this."

"I dunno," Jean says and Eren can already hear the smirk in his voice, "I think you're going to fit right in."

"You're such a bastard," Eren mutters darkly. "Armin can you kick him for me?"

"I promise nothing."

"Fine."

"Well when you finish practising drop me a text and we can talk properly, not through a phone," Armin says.

"Sure," Eren smiles. "I'll text you later."

"See you."

"Congrats on the girl sex bro," Jean laughs.

"Shut up Horse-Face," Eren says again and hangs up the phone.

He feels a little better after talking to Armin (and even after talking to Jean) and he knows that dancing will clear his head so he heads home to grab a change of clothes before he begins to make his way over to the studio, the walk giving him more time to think. No one else is likely to be there as the day's rehearsal doesn't start till the evening so that everyone can nurse their hangover so he'll be fine for a few hours on his own.

Thankfully when he gets there it doesn't seem to be locked and as he quietly pushes the door open he sees why. Moblit, Hanji's personal assistant, is passed out asleep in a chair by the door having clearly pulled another all nighter. Eren finds a blanket from one of the chairs littered around and puts it over him to at least make him a little more comfortable before he heads into the studio. He swiftly changes into his practise gear and sets up some music on his phone, keeping the volume low enough so as not to wake Mobilt.

Dancing helps tremendously when he doesn't want to think. Whenever he's been stressed or anxious he's gone to dance and he's always felt so much better afterwards. Allowing the music to flow through him as he moves and letting himself be carried away by the sensation is incredibly uplifting. He dances until he can feel sweat on his brow and a slight protest in his muscles – perfect for shaking the last remnants of the hangover.

As he leaps into a grand jeté his eyes flick over towards the door, which he was sure had been closed a second before. At first he thinks it's just Moblit hearing the music and coming to watch before asking him who he is and what the hell he's doing in here on his own but as he lands he realises that it's Levi watching him. A little stunned Eren continues to dance, unable to stop with the music still playing, but he can feel Levi's eyes on him the entire time.

His entire body tingles in a way it's never done before; he feels strong but almost jelly like at the same time and he wants to keep Levi's eyes on him. He should be embarrassed, he should be running for the hill and apologising profusely but he holds his ground and finishes the routine before turning to face Levi. Chest heaving as he pants for breath he locks eyes with Levi, the look in his eyes almost like a challenge.

A smirk tugs at the corner of Levi's lips. "Not bad," he says and before Eren can say or do anything else he disappears, closing the door behind him.

Stunned Eren stares after him for a good few minutes before the next song begins playing on his phone and he snaps back to himself. He goes to turn the music off and take a swig from his water bottle, trying to make sense of what just happened. The dancing had helped to clear his head, he had felt like he had actually made headway in understanding what had happened the previous night and this morning but now he's confused again. So far every single time he has been around Levi he ends up even more confused than he would have thought and Levi just seems to find him amusing, which is even more infuriating. _What the hell is his damage?_


	5. Pas De Deux

**How have I only just discovered ice cream sandwiches, they're amazing! Also I'm not very well :( anyway hope you enjoy the chapter**

Rehearsals go by and Eren makes it his mission to stay out of Levi's way. It's pretty easy for the most part; he spends a lot of time (when she's not busy) with Mikasa and when she is he finds himself taken under the wing of Mumma Petra and Eld (bread hugging man) both of whom are very friendly. He also finds himself in the company of Hanji a lot, who seems to want to talk to everyone and anyone who will listen about choreography and odd experiments that she likes to conduct with the way people's bodies move. _No wonder Moblit ends up sleeping here... she's insane and she works everyone like crazy._

Eren is packing up his things after rehearsals have finished for the day less exhausted than he was when he first started but still very much ready to fall into bed and sleep for at least ten hours, he might even treat himself to a bath instead of a hurried shower. He's lost in his thoughts making plans for his evening, that is until he feels a tap on his shoulder and turns to find himself face to face with Levi. Every single muscle in his body clenches and he instantly wants to run and hide. They haven't spoken since the morning after the party when Levi watched him practising on his own and Eren's been happy to keep it that way.

"H... hi," he stammers.

"Hey Jeagerbomb," Levi says and Eren isn't too proud to admit that Levi's voice still has the power to do some very funny things to his spine.

"You... er... you need something?" Eren asks. He's not quite sure why Levi's talking to him or what he wants and he's been trying to ignore those steel grey eyes he feels on him whenever Levi's not dancing. _Why does he keep staring at me?_ He can't work it out and he knows that there is a good chance he's imagining things but the tiny part of his mind that thinks it might just be real is already working over time.

"I wanted to talk to you about that proposition," Levi says and Eren's stomach lurches. _Does he mean...? Oh fuck!_

"What proposition?" he asks, trying to sound nonchalant but he's not sure if it actually works or not because his voice comes out a little high and squeaky.

Levi chuckles. "I know you were drunk that night but I wouldn't have thought you'd have forgotten _that_ easily."

"You didn't actually tell me what it was," Eren points out.

"Well _someone_ had a hissy fit and walked off before I could," Levi says with a smirk and Eren feels his ears heat up.

"Yeah sorry about that... I get kinda like that when I'm drunk," Eren mumbles looking down at the floor. Avoiding Levi's eye isn't helped by the fact that he's a good four inches shorter than Eren is.

"Forget it," Levi says waving him off and Eren looks up.

"Really? I was kind of a dick."

"Everyone is when they've been drinking," Levi says.

"Okay."

A silence falls between them that is only the more obvious as the last of the other dancers files out of the studio. A heat begins to creep up the back of Eren's neck as his eyes dart around and he realises that they are the only two left. _Oh my god, I'm alone with him what the hell am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to act? What if I say something stupid again?_ He can feel himself retreating under Levi's gaze and he realises that he was kidding himself when he said that he wasn't interested in Levi because he seemed like a bit of a dick.

"So... ah... um... what's your proposition?" he finally manages to stammer.

"Oh right," Levi says as if only just remembering. He's been staring at Eren's face with, it seems to Eren, particular interest in his lips. "I'm sure you've probably been told that I'm from a different ballet troupe from the rest of them here."

"Yeah, I heard you're from another group," Eren says. "Mikasa told me that this is your first time here."

"I saw you talking to her on your first day," Levi says. "You make friends quickly."

"I've know her for years," Eren replies.

"And yet she never mentioned you," Levi says, that sexy smirk still making Eren's knees weak.

"She never mentioned you either," Eren says, trying to get a jab of his own in there.

"Anyway Jeagerbomb I'm part of an all male dance troupe that I think you might be interested in," Levi says.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" Eren asks, that spark of irritation from the night before creeping back again. _Is that just because he seems to think I'm interested in him in particular?_ He's not wrong, he's not wrong in the slightest but there's no way in hell he's going to admit that to Levi... not yet anyway.

"Because I think you'd fit in," Levi replies.

"Like I said, why is that?"

"You're a good dancer," Levi replies. "A very good dancer."

"Thank you," Eren says, his voice on a little on the breathy side as Levi takes a step closer to him. He can already feel his head clouding and he's sure that he's going to do or say something embarrassing at any given second so one word answers are going to be his friend

"I've been watching you during rehearsals," Levi tells him, the distance between them closing even more. "Your frame is beautiful, your fluidity and your grace make you fantastic and it also helps that you're very pleasing to look at."

"To you?" Eren asks before he can stop himself. He's hedging his bets on this one and hedging them hard but brain and mouth are not in accord. He has no idea if Levi is doing this on purpose but he must know what kind off effect he's having on Eren as he reaches up to take hold of Eren's chin and to press his thumb to his bottom lip. A shiver passes through Eren and he's almost certain that it's noticeable.

"To anyone with eyes," Levi says. "You'd fit well."

"Oh really?"

"Yes," Levi says, "trust me."

"O... kay..."

"Do I make you nervous?" Levi asks with a knowing smirk, after surveying Eren for a moment.

"A little," Eren admits.

"Why?"

"Because I've been watching you too." The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them but judging by the amused look on Levi's face he doesn't seem to mind one bit.

"Dance with me," Levi says after a pause, suddenly letting go of Eren and taking a few steps back.

"Pardon?"

"Dance with me," Levi says again. "Think of it as initiation for the troupe."

"I haven't said yes yet."

"No but I've got a feeling you will."

"You're very confident," Eren observes.

Levi chuckles. "The eyes on my ass says I have every right to be."

Eren jumps. He hadn't realised that he was staring at Levi's backside but now that he's drawn attention to it he can't help but admit that he has. His face flushes scarlet and he drags his eyes up to Levi's undercut as he pulls some music up on his phone. "Sorry," he mumbles.

Levi turns to him. "Don't be," he says. "I'm used to it."

"So... er... what exactly do you do in this troupe?" Eren asks as Levi walks towards him. The sway in his hips draws Eren's eyes directly to him and he can already feel his heart hammering in his chest.

"It's all about seduction," Levi says, the gap closing between them again. "It's about using dance, contemporary ballet in particular, in order to get the crowd hot under the collar and appreciate the fluidity of your movement."

"You make it sound like you're strippers," Eren laughs nervously as he mirrors Levi's moments, locking eyes with him and trying to make it seem as if he's a lot more confident that he actually feels.

"I can assure you no clothes actually come off," Levi says before leaning close to Eren's ear, "on stage." His breath hits the shell of Eren's ear and sends a shiver trickling down his spine. Eren swallows, desperately trying to keep his composure.

"Oh yeah?"

"If you can seduce me then you can seduce anyone," Levi replies leading Eren in the beginnings of a beautiful dance.

Eren tries to keep his head as the two of them dance together. The music pounds in his ears along with his own fluttering heart and it's only made worse each and every time Levi's lips are in any danger of coming into contact with Eren's skin. Eren's never danced like this with anyone before; it's almost like the charade of fucking but he wouldn't be surprised at all if he was already sporting the beginnings of an erection (which would be very noticeable through the front of his dance leggings).

By the time the piece of music comes to an end Levi has Eren on his knees in front of him as he leans down towards his face. Levi's posture is beautiful, his back leg extended gracefully as he closes the distance between them, his lips almost brushing Eren's. Eren allows his eye to flutter closed, hoping and praying that Levi will just kiss him already. His body burns for it and he's almost certain that it's obvious. He hears Levi chuckle and then the fanning of hot breath across his face is gone.

He opens his eyes to see Levi holding his phone, stopping the next song that had been about to play. _No... no, no, no... this can't be happening! I was so fucking obvious that I wanted him to kiss me... Fuck!_ It's the second time that Eren has made the fact that he's attracted to Levi painfully obvious and once again he wants nothing more to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment. _How the hell do I keep doing this? I can't look him in the eye._ He drops his eyes to the floor, his cheeks aflame.

"That was me seducing you," Levi says placing a finger under Eren's chin and making him look up at him. "You're going to have to do better if you want to dance with us."

"Okay," Eren says, his voice more breath than word.

Levi tosses him a wink and a smirk before grabbing his bag and heading for the door. "See you later Jeagerbomb."

Eren stares after him once the door has closed behind him. He lets out a long shuddering breath that he didn't even realise he had been holding and lets himself fall to his hands and knees. _Oh my god..._ He stays like that for a good long moment before he can finally push himself to his feet and stand. His knees are still shaking and he can feel his heart pounding.

"What the fuck just happened?"


	6. Failli

**So here's the fall out from the end of the last chapter, hope you all enjoy Eren having a bit of a melt down, bless him**

Eren all but stumbles home, his head spinning and his muscles still protesting from both the rehearsal and dancing with Levi. All he can think about is Levi. The way their bodies moved together, Levi's hands practically caressing Eren's body and the way that their dance ended with their lips almost touching. He has no idea what he's supposed to do with this. Eren's not used to the attention – he's never had good attention turned on him as the guys at school were only interested in either beating him up or using him to secretly get their rocks off – but knowing that Levi is actually watching him... It's different and more than a little bit terrifying. Just thinking about those eyes watching him has a lot of blood rushing southwards.

By the time he arrives home he's not only thoroughly confused he's almost thoroughly turned on by the thought of Levi's eyes boring into him as Eren lies on a bed beneath him. Almost as soon as he's closed the door behind him he throws his bag down and practically runs to his bedroom. His clothes are on the floor before he can think about what he's really doing and he's on his bed sprawled out with his hand around his cock, images of Levi above him running though his mind.

He can practically hear Levi's voice in his ear, groaning and panting as he pounds into Eren with reckless abandon. He can feel Levi's breath hitting his neck and his lips on his skin and Eren wants nothing more than to feel Levi filling him up and pounding into him. The idea of having Levi slamming into him, whispering filthy things in his ear and tugging on his cock to bring him closer to his end. Already worked up from the dance and their close proximity it takes Eren no time at all before he's cumming to the thought of Levi forcing him to suck his cock before pulling him off to cum all over his face.

"Fuck! Levi!" he whispers, his breath ghosting passed his lips as he feels his own cum hitting his chest. Breath heaving as he tries to calm himself he slowly comes back to himself as he comes down from his high.

Eren places both hands over his face and groans loudly into them. He feels light headed dizzy and he can't quite bring himself to get to his feet and clean up just yet. He lies there, just looking up at the ceiling and wondering what the hell is wrong with him. Clearly it's been way too long since he's actually gotten laid (except it hasn't and he knows it). More than anything he wonders how in the hell he managed to get himself into this situation.

"Fuck..." he sighs, still staring at the ceiling with no idea what to do. All he can think of is that he desperately needs some advice and he needs it to be sensible. He can't talk to Mikasa about it, if he tells her that he jerked off to her cousin she'll probably beat him six ways to Sunday and give him a long lecture to boot.

Before he has the chance to think himself into a hole he swiftly cleans himself off and dresses. While going to the kitchen to make something for dinner he grabs his phone and dials Armin's number. Armin will know what to do. He can talk to Armin about the fucked up situation he's gotten himself into without having to worry about accidentally letting it slip that he's already falling for the one person he really shouldn't be.

"Hey Eren," Armin says as soon as he picks up.

"How did you know it was me?" Eren asks before remembering that caller ID is a thing. He shakes his head at himself even though he knows that Armin can't see him. "Sorry," he says," it's bee a very long, very strange day."

"How so?"

"Well I kinda just jerked off to the thought of Mika's cousin," Eren admits.

Armin sighs down the line. "I'm going to have to call Jeremy Kyle after this, aren't I?"

"God I hope not."

"Okay start from the beginning; what actually happened?" Armin asks. "Because, last time I spoke to you he was the world's biggest dick and you didn't want anything to do with him."

"Well I didn't but then things happened," Eren replies.

"Clearly."

"Okay so I was at rehearsals and afterwards he comes up to me with this proposition," Eren says.

"Was this proposition sex?"

"No."

"Well that's something."

"When I met him at the party that ended in disaster he said he had a proposition for me," Eren explains. "I thought it was going to be sex but then he tells me that he's part of this dance troupe exclusively of dudes."

"Sounds like a strip group," Armin teases.

"That's what I thought," Eren agrees. "Apparently they use ballet dancing as a way to entice audiences and the fact that they're all fit, muscular blokes helps with that."

"Are you sure they're not strippers?" Armin asks after a pause, genuinely concerned.

"I'm not sure and at this point I'm too afraid to ask," Eren replies.

"So what did you say?"

"I asked what it was all about," Eren says. "Levi said seduction through dance and he said that if I could seduce him then I could seduce anyone."

"Right..."

"So we danced and he... er..." Eren trails off in embarrassment.

"He seduced you not the other way around," Armin finishes.

"Pretty much, it was really embarrassing."

"I can imagine."

"Anyway afterwards he goes home, leaving me with a wicked case of blue balls," Eren continues, "and by the time I got home I couldn't help it, I was just jerking off thinking about him. I don't know what it is about him but he just puts me under this spell."

"Okay," Armin says, clearly processing this, "and have you told Mika about this?"

"Are you kidding?" Eren all but screeches. "The one thing she told me to do was not sleep with her cousin and I'm basically falling in love with the guy."

"Yeah but you haven't slept with him, have you?" Armin asks.

"Well no..."

"There you go then, you can still talk to her about it."

"I guess..."

"What do you want to do?" Armin asks after a pause.

"I don't know," Eren sighs as he pulls a pizza out of the freezer and checks the cooking instructions. Fuck doing anything more complicated, he's having emotional toil right now. "I mean I don't even know if he's interested in me – not really anyway. He's just said that I'm very pleasing on the eyes and that I need to do better if I want to dance with them."

"Okay," Armin says, still thinking. "So do you think this means that he wants you to try and seduce him, like actually seduce him because he wants you?"

"Maybe... I'm not sure," Eren says. "I don't even know how to be seductive."

"Yeah, no arguments there. I've seen you try to flirt remember," Armin teases.

"I am trying to be serious here," Eren says flatly.

"I know you are," Armin says, "and I will do my utmost best to help but I have no idea how I _can_."

"I need to learn how to seduce someone," Eren says finally. His mind is made up. If he's doing this then he's doing it properly. The way he sees it he has two choices: leave well alone and hope that Levi doesn't ask him about it again or he can dive in head first, find out if the guy actually has feelings for him and try to win his heart. The jerking off to him kind of already suggested that he wants to do the later and if Levi is going to continue asking him about joining this troupe then he's going to have to learn how to be sexy quickly.

"Right..."

"And I need to learn quickly," Eren continues, trying to find exactly the right phrasing for this request so that Armin doesn't immediately put the phone down on him (even though he doesn't think he will – it's Armin, he's never put the phone down on anyone before, not even a telesales person).

"Doable."

"So would you be able to give me a few pointers?"

There is a long pause down the line before Armin finally speaks again. "Beg pardon?"

"I need you to teach me how to be seductive?" Eren asks making sure that he is completely clear and Armin understands what he's asking of him.

"I'm sorry, I'm having a little trouble processing this," Armin says. "You're asking _me_ to help _you_ learn how to seduce someone over the phone?"

"Yeah pretty much," Eren replies. "That's about the long and the short of it."

"You're insane," Armin says.

"Oh please Armin," Eren begs. "You're my only hope."

"Well god help you then," Armin says.

"But you've had more sex than I've had hot dinners!" Eren cries. He's desperate and he has no idea who else he's supposed to talk to about this.

"Yeah with the same guy for the last six years and I don't even know how I did that," Armin says.

"But..."

"No buts, I really don't think I can help you with this one," Armin says. "I'm sorry."

"Are you sure?" Eren asks. "I mean there has to be something that you do to get Jean's motor running."

"Do you really want to know?" Armin asks.

Eren thinks about this for a moment. "Actually on second thoughts not all the gory details," he says. "I mean I'm sure there is something but I mean I don't need to hear about my best friend getting it on with his boyfriend who looks like a horse."

"You're probably not going to like the answer," Armin says, "and he does not look like I horse, you're so rude."

"Oh come on, tell me," Eren pleads.

"Fine," Armin relents. "More than anything Jean just really likes it when I'm being myself. He says there's nothing more sexy to him than just me."

"Well that's very sweet," Eren says, "but you're adorable and cute and I'm a bit on the awkward side."

"I'd hardly describe myself as adorable and cute," Armin says.

"But you are," Eren says.

"Yes you are," he hears Jean say down the other side of the phone.

"Okay fine whatever, but you _can_ be sexy," Armin tells him.

"Maybe I can," Eren says shrugging, "but I wouldn't even know how to begin to seduce a guy like Levi."

"What's he like?" Armin asks.

"You remember that teacher we had when we were in year ten?" Eren asks. "Mr Mercer?"

"Oh him? Yeah."

"Yeah he's kind of like that."

"Ah right..."

"So you can see why I'm in a bit of a bind," Eren says.

"Okay so the best advice I can give you, and it really isn't very much," Armin says, "is when I first met Jean I was so utterly in love with him and thought he was so out of my league that he'd never look twice at me. I mean he had all of these girls throwing themselves at him and I never thought he'd ever take a second thought to someone like me. So I watched the girls and how they were when they were around him. I watched the way they moved and the way they talked to people – especially guys there were interested in – and I picked it up from them. I mean in the end it turned out that I didn't need it because Jean only had eyes for me. Have you ever seen Levi look at anyone else?"

"I've never seen him look at anyone else but then again I've been trying not to look at him, if that makes sense," Eren replies.

"It does," Armin says. "So maybe you're worrying over nothing and you don't have to because he's already looking at you."

"You think so?" Eren asks sceptically.

"You did say he keeps asking you to be in this troupe," Armin says.

"I... I guess he does..." The more Eren thinks about it the more sense it seems to make. He's still not totally sure that Armin's right but there might just be some truth behind what he's saying and maybe Eren is worrying over nothing.


	7. Soutenu En Tournant

**Oh Eren you silly boy haha hope you enjoy this new chapter :D**

Watching the girls as they dance makes Eren feel like kind of a creep but he keeps telling himself that it's for the sake of dancing. He's not watching them because he's in any way all that interested in any of them sexually (although they're all very pretty) so he's going to class it as research. When he's not dancing his eyes linger on the way that each of them moves. Firstly he spends a lot of time watching Annie until a growled 'stop staring at me' is thrown his way when the two of them are dancing together he decides to leave her and watch some of the others.

In particular Petra, once again, catches his eye. The way she moves is like grace come to life and she draws every single pair of eyes in the room when she starts to dance. One of the things he seems to notice is the way that she moves when she either thinks Levi is watching when she's trying to catch his eye. The way she moves her hips, the way she extends her arms and legs and just the way that she allows herself to relax into the movement. If he can work that into his movements as he dances then he might even have a chance to catch Levi's eye as well.

As rehearsals come to a close for the evening he decides to take a chance and goes over to Levi after taking a deep breath to compose himself. He feels like he's shaking but as he clears his throat he sounds like he's a lot more confident than he feels. When Levi turns to face him his eyes flick up and down over Eren and a smirk tugs at the corner of his lips.

"Hey Jeagerbomb," he all but purrs, "you looking for me?"

"Yes," Eren replies. His voice is a little more breathless than he would like but he hopes that he can chalk that up to it being the end of rehearsals and he's getting his second wind.

"Oh really?" Levi asks leaning back against the wall and surveying him. "And what do you possibly want with me?"

"I'd like to show you something I've been working on," Eren says.

"Oh yeah?"

"I've been working on the seduction thing," Eren says. He feels so awkward but he needs to say it now, while everyone is filing out, before he loses his cool and just runs away.

"Well," Levi says pushing himself off the wall as the door closes after the last person to leave, "colour me interested." He closes the distance between the two of them and Eren can feel that heat creeping up the back of his neck again. He can feel Levi's breath against his lips and he has to stop himself from wanting to close the last of the distance but if everything goes his way then he's going to have Levi as hot under the collar as Levi makes him.

"So," Eren begins, hitting play on his phone and making the music begin to sound from it, "you going to dance with me or not?"

That smirk is back as Levi takes Eren's phone and places it on the side. "Bring it on Jeagerbomb."

The two of them begin to dance, Eren using everything that he's learnt from the last few weeks watching the girls along with adding a little bit of himself into it as well. He can tell by the look in Levi's eyes that it's working, he's captivating him and he uses that to his full advantage. A hand runs up Levi's thigh to grip his hip, Eren's chest right up against his back and Levi reaches a hand up to caress Eren's cheek with the back of his hand as the music comes to a close.

Both of them are panting heavily, their lips mere centimetres away from each other. Eren grips Levi's hip a little harder and allows himself to smirk. He can see where Levi's eyeline is directed right at his lips and he's almost certain that he has Levi right in the palm of his hand. At the same time he's completely under Levi's spell and sensible thought feels as if it's swiftly going out the window.

"So," he begins before he can stop himself, voice breathy, "did I successfully seduce you enough?"

Levi replies by swiftly turning in Eren's arms so that they're face to face. The hand on Eren's cheek sinks into Eren's hair and tugs. Eren winces softly but the dull throb at the base of his scalp feels wonderful. He briefly wonders for a moment what exactly is going through Levi's head (although he's pretty sure he already knows) but then he pulls Eren down, closing the distance between them and crashing their lips together.

The kiss is hot, fierce and before Eren knows what's happening Levi has him pushed back up against the nearest wall, one hand in Eren's hair the other slowly making it's way up the inside of his thigh. A grab to his cock and Eren gasps, mouth opening in surprise giving Levi the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue passed Eren's lips. He's too swept away in the sensation to care that he was supposed to be the one in control of this, instead he's letting Levi completely dominate him and he's absolutely loving it.

Levi's hand rubs his cock through his leggins until he's fully hard. Eren's legs are weak and he thinks that if he didn't have Levi for support he would just melt into a puddle of goo on the floor. Levi's tongue is hot and insistent while the hand on his cock brings Eren close to the edge.

"Fucking hell Jeagerbomb are you trying to kill me?" Levi growls pulling away from Eren's lips for a brief second.

"E... Eren," he gasps as Levi gives his cock a hard squeeze through his leggins.

"What?" Levi asks, his voice muffled slightly as he begins to press kisses to the join between Eren's neck and shoulder, scraping his teeth along the sensitive skin.

"Call... ah! Call me Eren," he moans as Levi bites down hard on his neck. _Oh god please don't leave a mark that will be noticeable._

"Eren..." Levi whispers softly into his ear and a shiver runs right through Eren's entire body. "Eren..."

"Oh god Levi, please..."

"Please what _Eren_?" Levi asks making sure to put as much emphasis on Eren's name as possible, clearly loving the reactions it's drawing from him.

Eren has no idea what he's pleading for but he knows that he needs this to continue. For one thing it will be so embarrassing to walk out of the studio sporting a substantial erection but his body also needs Levi like it needs to breathe. "Please fuck –"

Before he can finish his request the door of the studio crashes open and both he and Levi turn towards the sound trying to look innocent although it is painfully obvious what the two of them have been doing. Eren feels his heart sink as he finds himself staring at Mikasa, Petra and Annie. Mikasa looks disappointed – she's wearing her _fucking hell you had one job!_ expression and Eren knows that he's going to get a earful if she's given half the chance and if not now then at some point. Petra looks as if she's about to burst into tears and Annie just looks as stoic as ever so god only knows what she makes of the whole thing.

Time seems to stop and Eren really hopes that the hard on he's still sporting isn't that noticeable although it might as well have a neon light shinning on it the way the girls are all staring at him. He's panting, he's flushed and he's certain that his hair is a mess, it looks like the two of them have just been caught fooling around so it looks exactly how it is. Eren's eyes flick over to Levi and he looks as outwardly cool and collected as he always does, the only indication that he was in any way effected by what he and Eren were just doing is the slight bulge in his looser practice gear.

No one is saying anything and the silence is beginning to get to Eren. If he can just explain himself then he might be able to redeem the situation somewhat but he has no idea what to say in order for him to actually do that. He opens his mouth to make a valiant attempt though but before he can say anything else Petra darts out of the studio, letting the heavy door slam closed behind her. It echoes all around them Eren feels his stomach sinking. He's blown any chance of redeeming himself because he can talk to Mikasa whenever he wants and he doesn't really care what Annie thinks at this point.

He looks over to Mikasa, desperate for help, but the look he gets in return clearly says that he's well and truly fucked it. She sighs and shakes her head before following after Petra leaving Eren torn between not wanting to look at Levi and not wanting to look at Annie so instead settling for looking at the floor. _God this is so embarrassing!_

"Nice," Annie says finally and Eren's eyes dart up to see that she's actually smiling for once. It's more of a smirk than a smile but it's not a scowl and that is a first for her. He has absolutely no idea what to make of that other than the fact that Annie has seen the way he's been looking at Levi and has been routing for the two of them from week one. Maybe she hates Petra and likes seeing her unhappy, maybe she just likes the thought of two guys getting off with each other Eren has no idea and he can't even begin to care enough to find out. He feels like he should say something to that but he's not sure what he can say and before brain and mouth are able to engage Annie has gone as well leaving him alone with Levi.

Eren can't look him in the eye. His face is burning with embarrassment and all he wants to do is run away and not ever come back. Snapping back to himself surprisingly quickly for the circumstances he swiftly packs his things and grabs his phone.

"I should go," he says hurriedly, heading for the door. Before he can get very far a hand grabs his wrist and Levi pulls him back so that Eren has to face him.

"Eren wait," he says and Eren wonders if he's going to make some grand apology or some kind of grand confession but he doesn't. He simply pulls Eren back in by his wrist and, cupping his cheek with his other hand presses a kiss to his lips. It's a lot slower and a lot less frenzied but it still makes Eren's knees weak.

As soon as Levi's lips are gone so is his grip on Eren's wrist and Eren takes that opportunity to dart out of the studio as fast as his jelly legs will take him. He knows, in the back of his lust and embarrassment addled mind, that he should go and find either Petra or Mikasa and explain himself but he can't, not right now. He can't face either of them so he darts home as quickly as possible not wanting to run the risk of bumping into anyone. When he gets home there is a text from Mikasa on his phone telling him that they need to talk but he ignores it for the moment and goes to hide in his bed. _That couldn't have gone any worse..._


	8. Glissade Précipitée

**Poor Eren, he's having a very confusing time of it, I hope you all enjoy ^_^**

"Well you can hardly blame her," Mikasa says as Eren laments the fact that rehearsals have been unbearably tense since the girls walked in on him and Levi kissing in the studio three weeks ago. As it turned out Annie apparently _did_ just like the idea of two guys getting off with each other as the next time she saw Eren she asked him if he and Levi were fucking. Red faced he admitted that they weren't and that it was just a one time thing and she went back to virtually ignoring him, which Eren is fine with.

Petra on the other hand has taken the whole thing really badly. For one thing she barely speaks to Eren or Levi anymore. She's quiet and withdrawn during rehearsals, spending most of her time with Eld and not really talking to anyone else. Eren feels awful but he has no idea how to make it right and talking to her might just make things a whole lot worse.

"I know," Eren mumbles looking over in Petra's direction, half hoping to catch her eye although it won't be any different from the other times he's tried. She'll probably just glare at him and look away.

"I mean she did tell you that she liked Levi, didn't she?" Mikasa asks and Eren can hear the mild judgement in her voice.

"Yeah she told me," Eren replies. "Although it was kind of obvious when we slept together and she called me Levi."

"Shut the front door, what?" Mikasa asks a little louder than Eren would like causing a few people around them to turn and stare.

"Keep your voice down will you!" he hisses. "Yes Petra and I slept together but it was one time and it was ages ago. There's nothing going on there, it's not like we've been going at it ever since and she caught me with someone else okay."

"Why don't you tell me these things?" Mikasa asks. "I might have been able to help because you clearly need it."

"What was the first thing you said to me when I started rehearsals here?" Eren asks.

"Don't laugh at Queen of the Willies you child?"

"You told me not to get involved with Levi," Eren replies.

"Well yes there was that," Mikasa says.

"And I go and basically do the one thing that you tell me not to," Eren says.

"Yeah but the two of you haven't done anything other than dance together and that kiss that we all walked in on which, by the way, Annie keeps asking me if I got pictures of which is so weird and I don't want to have to think about what she wants them for."

"Yeah she asked me if we were dating as well," Eren chuckles.

"So are you?" Mikasa asks after a pause.

"What?"

"Dating him?"

"No," Eren replies shaking his head. "No nothing like that. I haven't actually spoken to him about that kiss even, never mind having you guys walk in on it."

"Have you spoken to him at all?" Mikasa asks.

"Not really, I've been kind of avoiding it," Eren admits.

Mikasa sighs and shakes her head. "Christ you're as useless as each other."

"What?" Eren asks exasperated. "I thought it would be easier for everyone if I just stayed out of his way."

"It's a bit late for that hun," Mikasa tells him and Eren begrudgingly admits that she does have a point there. If he was really going to stay away from Levi he wouldn't have agreed to dance with him when everyone had gone home, he wouldn't have jerked off (multiple times) thinking about him and he wouldn't be watching him out of the corner of his eye now.

"I know but I don't really know what to say to him," he mumbles.

"What did you do after Annie, Petra and I had all left?" Mikasa asks.

"I kinda ran away."

"Good lord."

"Well he kissed me before I had the chance to but then he still let me leave," Eren says. "I'm so confused, I don't know how he feels about any of this either."

"Because you've been avoiding him."

"Yeah but even before that," Eren says. "He told me to seduce him but I don't know if that was just so that he could mess with my head or if he does actually like me."

"Look," Mikasa says with a sigh, "not that I'm overly happy about giving you advise on how to bed my cousin but he _is_ interested in you."

"How can you be sure?" Eren asks.

"Because he never shuts up about you," Mikasa says. "Ever since you joined RBS he's been asking me questions about you – whether you're single, whether you're into men or not, whether I think you'd be interested in him – so I've been answering them."

"Really?"

"Painfully single, too gay to function and has probably already started writing your initials in hearts on his stuff," she says. "Although I wasn't aware you'd jumped back on the bisexuality see-saw at that point."

"Oh..." Eren says as the penny drops and he realises just where Levi would have picked that particular phrase from.

"In all serious though Eren if you're interested in him then just tell him," she says. "None of this playing hard to get bullshit or whatever people say you should be doing these days. Just talk to him, tell him you like him and maybe that will get him off my back."

"Sorry," Eren says looking down at the floor.

"What for?"

"For causing so much trouble," Eren replies. "The last thing I wanted to do was cause you any trouble."

"Forget it," Mikasa says waving him off. "I was halfway kidding when I asked you not to because it's your life and I'm not your mum, I can't tell you what to do. It's just a bit weird; I'm basically helping me cousin and my best friend go to bed together."

"Yeah I can see why that would be weird."

"As long as I don't have to hear what the two of you get up to or actually hear you getting hot and heavy then we're all good."

Eren chuckles. "I promise, you won't." Mikasa smiles at him and opens her mouth to say something before a deep voice interrupts her.

"Hey Jeagerbomb," Levi says. Eren would know that voice anywhere and he feels his stomach twist itself into knots as he looks up at Levi. "We've got a costume fitting, come on."

"Oh yeah I should actually go and do some work," Mikasa says and heaves herself to her feet. "See you later Eren."

"See you," he says, giving her a small wave. He's about to get to his feet when a hand appears in front of his face. He looks up at Levi to see a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Eren takes his hand and allows Levi to pull him to his feet. He overbalances a little and ends up stumbling into Levi's arms.

"Hey," Levi chuckles as he catches him, "falling into my arms already? I don't even have to buy you dinner first."

Eren's face catches fire and he hurriedly scrambles to right himself. Even though Mikasa told him that Levi's interested (plus his previous behaviour points in that direction as well) it's still incredibly embarrassing and the thought of other people staring is even worse.

"Let's go," he says and practically darts for the door. He wants to ram his face into a wall but knows that will just make him look even more insane if he does so in front of Levi. Just when he thinks he's calmed down enough to act normally he feels a hand on the base of his spine, just above the curve of his backside and he jumps again.

"Will you relax," Levi says, his voice deep and resonant and making a familiar shiver ripple up Eren's spine. "I'm not going to bite you." He leans close so that he can graze his teeth over Eren's earlobe. "Not unless you ask me to."

Eren bites down on a whimper and wills himself to calm down. "Let's just go get this fitting over with, shall we?" he says, praying to every god he can think of that he isn't already sporting a hard on.

Levi chuckles and removes his hand from Eren's back. "Whatever you say Jeagerbomb."

Eren is grateful for the respite from the light teasing as they are given costumes and told to stand still as people with pins take things in, measure things and Eren does his best not to move so he doesn't get the business end of a needle in his thigh. He tries to pay attention to what is going on by his feet but all throughout the costume fitting he can't seem to take his eyes off Levi. More than once Levi's eyes flick over to him and he gives Eren a smirk that makes Eren's heart flutter. _This is so bad, what the hell am I doing?_

A sudden sharp pain in his thigh brings Eren back to the real world with a start. He tears his gaze away from Levi and looks down to Mikasa at his feet. "Sorry," she says although she doesn't sound even the slightest bit sorry, "my hand slipped." Eren takes this as his cue to keep his eyes forward. Mikasa's head is already dangerously close to his crotch and she probably doesn't want any more of an eyeful than she's already getting.

For the rest of the fitting he diligently keeps his eyes facing forward and doesn't turn to look at Levi at all although he knows that Levi is still stealing glances at him. He knows what it feels like to have that gaze burning into him, there's no way he wouldn't know when Levi's looking at him. _Oh god, just stop thinking about it!_

When they are finally released Eren wants nothing more than to run and hide but as soon as they've rounded the corner and are definitely alone a hand grabs his wrist and pulls him backwards. He squeaks in shock as he suddenly finds himself shoved against the wall, Levi's arms caging him and his eyes holding him in place. _Oh god! Is he going to kiss me again?_ Eren can feel his knees getting weaker by the second and he wants nothing more than to melt into Levi's arms and just fucking kiss him.

"Do you think I don't notice you staring at me?" Levi asks, his voice dropping an octave again to make the coil in Eren's gut tighten.

"I... I sort of hoped you wouldn't," Eren admits.

"When I've got these eyes staring at me how could I not," Levi says running his thumb over Eren's cheek and staring directly into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Eren says, his voice more on the breath side than word.

"Don't be, I've been staring at you too," Levi says.

"Oh really?" Eren asks trying to play it off that he hasn't noticed but Levi's chuckle says that he knows it's all bullshit.

"I think the time for pretending we're not attracted to each other is over, don't you think _Eren_ ," Levi says and the way he practically purrs Eren's name has a soft moan bubbling up in his throat. He slaps a hand over his mouth instantly, furiously embarrassed and tries to look anywhere but into Levi's eyes.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles into his hand.

Strong fingers take hold of it and prise it away from his lips, Levi leaning closer and closer by the second. "Don't be sorry," he says. "You sound gorgeous."

"I... I..." Eren stammers trying to find the words before he just finally gives up and blurts it out. "I really like you!" It sounds like a school-ground confession and he can feel the heat practically radiating from his face. The urge to run and hide is even stronger now but with Levi's body practically pinning him to the wall he's not going anywhere any time soon.

"Well that's good," Levi says closing the distance between them. "Because I really like you too."

Before Eren has the chance to process what is happening Levi's lips are on his in a gentle kiss. There is none of the desperate need, none of the frenzied passion from the last kiss they shared and Eren can already feel himself melting into Levi's lips. He slips his arms around Levi's neck and kisses him back, not wanting to waste a second of the feeling.

"So do you want to continue where we left off last time?" Levi asks as he pulls away from Eren's lips.

"Wh... what do you mean?" Eren stammers. He's almost certain he knows exactly what Levi means but he can't quite process that right now.

Levi chuckles and leans close so that his lips are at Eren's ear. "I mean you moaning and writhing around my cock, taking every fucking inch of it while I watch that beautiful face of yours as you come undone."

"Oh..." Eren gasps. He feels light-headed, all the blood in his body rushing south and there is nothing he can do to stop it. He wants it. He wants Levi to throw him down on a surface and fuck him till his voice is hoarse from screaming.

"So what do you say _Eren_?" Levi asks, purring his name again and Eren wonders if he's going to develop a fetish for the way that Levi says his name. "Do you want to?"

"Oh god yes!" Eren says hurriedly, his words almost tripping over themselves in a desperate attempt to leave his mouth.

"Good," Levi says. He leans forward and presses a kiss so light it's barely even there at all to Eren's lips. "Come to my dressing room after the first performance. You can wait that long, can't you? I wouldn't want to do anything that might effect your dancing. Hanji would never forgive me... or she'd ask to watch, who knows."

"Okay," Eren says nodding. A part of him is screaming no at being made to wait but he knows that he can. He's waited this long, what's another week or so.

"See you later Jeagerbomb," Levi says and kisses Eren once more before walking away. As he watches him leave Eren's eyes are drawn to Levi's backside and he feels himself going weak again. If it's possible he's even more confused than before. He admitted his feelings and Levi did too... sort of and he doesn't really know what to do with it. He's almost basically been invited for dressing room sex after the first performance.

He needs to talk to someone about this new development and Mikasa is out of the question. He highly doubts that she wants to hear about him being asked to fuck by her cousin so he pulls his phone out of his pocket with shaking fingers and dials Armin's number. Anxiety sparking with every ring Eren thinks he might just go crazy if he can't spew out everything inside his head but thankfully the call connects after only a few rings.

"Hello?" a voice says down the phone.

"Armin!"

"Jean," Jean replies and Eren suddenly recognises the voice.

"Hey is Armin there?" he asks.

"Sure I'll just get him," Jean says. "Babe it's for you," he calls away from the phone, loud enough for Eren to still hear but not loud enough for him to be deafened by it.

"Who is it?" he hears Armin asks, his voice a little faint as he joins the conversation.

"Eren."

"Hey Eren," Armin says, his voice at normal volume as he takes the phone from Jean, "you okay?"

"I'm not sure," Eren admits. "Sorry I know I keep calling you when I seem to be having a freak out but I don't really know who else I can talk to about this."

"It's fine," Armin says reassuringly. "What's going on?"

"So I told you about the whole thing with Levi, didn't I?"

"The having three people walk in on the two of you eating each others faces in a dance studio?" Armin asks.

"Yeah that," Eren mumbles. He can feel himself blushing again and it wouldn't surprise him in the slightest to find out that his cheeks are now permanently stained red.

"You gave me a cliff noted version and Mikasa filled in the blanks yes," Armin says.

"Great."

"So what about it?"

"Well I kinda just blurted out to Levi that I like him and he asked me if I wanted to continue where we left off in his dressing room after the first show," Eren replies.

"Wow..."

"There was almost some more explicit stuff in there too but I don't want to say it over the phone," Eren adds.

"So like is he asking you if you want to have sex with him?" Armin asks.

"That is the general idea behind this whole thing, yes," Eren replies.

"So are you going to?" Armin asks after a pause.

"What?" Eren squeaks.

"It's a simple question do you want to fuck him or not?" Armin asks.

"Well yeah but..." Eren doesn't really have a _but_ for the end of that but he feels as if he should be protesting at least a little.

"There you go then," Armin says cheerfully and Eren can hear the smile in his voice.

"It doesn't feel like it should be as simple as all that," Eren mumbles.

"Trust me it is," Armin says. "If you want to get on that D then you'll have to stop being so nervous and just go for it."

"I guess so..." Maybe it is as simple as it sounds. Levi isn't backward in coming forwards about the fact that he likes him so Eren should just be upfront about it as well.

"Trust me, you'll be fine," Armin says. "It's pretty clear that he already wants you and you want him so just go with it."

"Okay I will," Eren says. He's still bricking it at the very thought of going to Levi's dressing room to have sex but he wants it. He wants it so badly that the thought of having to wait is almost unbearable but he'll endure it. It's not like he hasn't already been desperately trying not to think about Levi so he's gotten a lot of practice.

"Let me know how it goes," Armin says.

"Yeah I will, thanks," Eren says.

"See you on the first night," Armin sings before hanging up the phone.

"See you first night," Eren sighs even though Armin's already gone.

Now there's something to make him forget about the prospect of sleeping with Levi – actually dancing the first night of the show. That's a terrifying thought. He should feel more ready for it. He should feel confident and he should know exactly what he's doing. Deep down he knows he does, he can dance this performance in his sleep with the amount he's been rehearsing but his head is foggy with other thoughts and he can't seem to get himself in check. He sighs and pockets his phone. _Just get back to rehearsals and try to stop being so nervous! Everything will be fine in the end, you just wait._


	9. Élevé

**Off to MCM today so posting this now, hope you all enjoy :D**

Normally Eren doesn't really do nerves and feeling nervous. Normally he feels as if he can take on the world and anyone else who wants to throw themselves at him in the process but tonight it feels as if everything is conspiring to get at him. His hands are shaking, he feels as if he's already sweating through his costume and he's almost certain that he's going to be sick at some point, just hopefully not on stage.

Maybe it's because he's finally going to be dancing in front of people with a named company (and a good one at that) so he doesn't want to let them down. Maybe it's because he knows that, as well as Armin, Jean and Mikasa, both his mother and father are going to be there, his mum having told literally anyone who will listen that he got picked and is going to be dancing. Maybe it's the fact that after the performance is over Levi is expecting him to go to his dressing room and they're going to have sex. Or maybe, what is a lot more likely, it's a combination of everything that is making him feel as if the world is coming to an end.

His hands are shaking as he tries to open a small container of powdered stage make up. The last thing he needs is to actually look as bad as he feels under the lights but he can't seem to get the damn thing open. He struggles for a few minutes before groaning loudly and dropping it onto the top of the dressing room table. He's very thankful that he's in a dressing room on his own because he thinks he'd just die of embarrassment if someone bore witness to this embarrassment.

A soft knock at the door catches his attention and he turns to see Petra standing in the doorway smiling at him. Eren's stomach drops. The two of them haven't exactly spoken since she walked on him and Levi kissing in the studio and, in all honesty, Eren has been kind of avoiding her just in case she screams at him.

"H... hi," he stammers, his nerves evident in his voice.

"Need a hand?" she asks, nodding the the powder lying on top of the table.

"Please," Eren says, his face heating up. _Christ you're incompetent, why can't you just do the simplest thing without getting all worked up and stupid... You'll never be able get anything right at this rate... Eren Jeager: fag!_

The unpleasant thoughts are already starting to creep into his mind and he can't work out if he wants to cry or be sick but when a gentle hand ruffles his hair he looks up. Petra is still smiling at him and it's such a warm, comforting smile that Eren can already feel himself relaxing slightly and his head beginning to quieten. Petra pulls up a chair and sits down opposite him.

"You okay?" she asks as she picks up the powder and easily opens it by twisting it the other way. _Of course it was the other way you complete and utter berk!_

"Um... I think so," Eren lies. He's not sure how much he wants to go into everything going on in his head, especially the parts about Levi. The atmosphere hanging around them is almost as awkward as the morning after that had slept together.

Petra brushes his fringe out of his eyes and has a proper look at his face. "You look a bit on the wrecked side honey."

"Sorry," Eren mumbles, looking away. "I guess I'm just nervous."

Petra laughs and it's a warm, comforting laugh. "I remember my first dance with RBS," she says. "I kept thinking I needed to pee so I stopped drinking and then I just felt awful but I got through it and I know you will too."

"But what if I forget what I'm doing halfway through?" Eren asks, looking up at her with desperate eyes.

"You won't," she says. "I've seen you dance this a hundred times already and you're amazing. You'll be fine, just try not to think about it too much okay?"

"Okay..."

Silence falls between the two of them and Petra picks up the brush that came with the powder and begins to gently apply it to Eren's face. She looks incredibly beautiful with her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she concentrates and Eren is hit with an overwhelming sense of guilt. He didn't exactly handle things fantastically with her and when he added that to the fact that she told him she was interested in Levi and he still ended up kissing him he feels even worse about it all. "I'm sorry," he says finally.

"What for?" she asks as she puts down the powder and moves on to eyeliner. "Look up for me."

Eren does as he's told. Not looking her in the eye will make this so much easier so he might as well go for it while she's preoccupied with not making him look washed out. "About everything," he says. "About the party, about the morning after, about... Levi."

She laughs softly again. "Oh don't worry about the party, that was mostly my fault. I did basically drag you to bed."

"It was nice though," Eren mumbles.

"Well I'm glad I can get a 'nice' from someone," she teases.

Eren realises how that came out and instantly wants to ram his face into a wall. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's fine," Petra tells him. "I was just teasing you, calm down before you hurt yourself."

"Sorry," he mumbles.

"And I was the one who called you by the wrong name so I should still be apologising for that one," she continues.

"It could have been worse," Eren chuckles nervously, trying to make light of the situation hoping against hope that she doesn't decide to poke him in the eye with the eyeliner.

"If you know how then please enlighten me," she replies as she replaces eyeliner with mascara. "God you have nice eyelashes, I know girls who would kill to have eyelashes like this... myself included."

"Thank you." He's pretty sure it's a compliment, as Mikasa's said the same thing to him before while begging him to let her curl them.

"And as far as the Levi thing goes, don't worry about that either," she says after a pause. "Look up again."

"But... you told me that you liked him and I still let things happen between the two of us," Eren says trying not to blink as she coats his lower lashes.

"Things happen," she says. "Despite how much people gossip here it isn't high school, if there's a connection between the two of you then there's a connection. You can't always fight something like that."

"I suppose..."

"Also I think I was kidding myself that Levi might be interested in me," she says. "For one thing I'm pretty sure that he's gay but even if he wasn't then I still don't think I was ever really in with a chance."

"Why not?" Eren asks. He can't quite understand why someone _wouldn't_ be interested in Petra. For one thing she's absolutely beautiful but she's also caring, sweet and has a smile for everyone around her.

"He just sees me as a friend and that's fine," she says. "It's not like I'm really in any need of a boyfriend at the moment. I'm busy and they're kind of a drag."

"Sorry," Eren chuckles.

"You're fine," she says ruffling his hair again. "Besides I should still apologise to you as well."

"What for?"

"I've been ignoring you ever since and it's not exactly fair on you," she replies. "I thought it might hurt less if I did ignore you but the the more I thought about it the more I realised that it's just attraction and you can't always help that."

"Okay."

"Also it's not as if Levi and I were in any kind of relationship beforehand," she says. "It's not like he was being unfaithful to me by kissing you."

"I guess..." Eren isn't really sure what else to say to that so he settles for the most non-committal answers he can.

Petra puts down the mascara and picks up a red pencil that Eren has no idea what it's for. All he knows is that Mikasa gave it to him and told him to use it. "I'm just going to put a bit of colour in your lips so they don't look totally washed out," she says.

"Oh... sure..." _Lip colour, of course because what else would a red pencil be for?_

"You have nice lips," Petra tells him.

"Thanks," Eren says trying not to move them too much as she gently applies the colour to them.

"Your whole face is very nice," she says.

"Thanks," he says again.

"I can see what Levi sees in you."

 _Oh god is she going to start asking me about my relationship with him? Is she going to turn into Annie and start asking how far the two of us have gone?_

"You know I saw him staring at you during rehearsals," Petra says after a pause. "It was my first clue that I might not have a chance with him and I remember thinking _what's he got that I don't_ aside from the obvious."

"The obvious?" Eren asks.

"A penis."

"Oh... right."

"And then I started watching you too," she continues. "I started watching the way you hold yourself when you dance, the way you let the music flow through you and I began to get it. Also I have first hand experienced of what you're like in bed so I sort of had an idea on that front."

"Oh..." _Please don't get so hot you start sweating all this make up off. Not yet, that at least has to come once you've been on stage for half an hour._

"Sorry," Petra laughs. "Too much?"

"No just... just a surprise is all," Eren replies.

"You're brilliant Eren," she says. "I know what stage fright can tell you but you are brilliant. You're a beautiful dancer and you're going to knock everyone dead tonight."

"Thank you."

"And if it helps most people are going to be looking at Annie not you," she adds.

"Actually that really does," Eren laughs.

"Thought it might," Petra laughs. "When I had my first dance with these guys I was bricking it and then I realised that I was just an extra in the background – no one was going to be looking at me, not with the prima in the front."

"I'm not exactly a background dancer though," Eren says.

"Well no but, in the nicest way possible, more people have paid to see Annie than they have to see you," Petra says.

"I'll take that."

Petra picks up a comb and runs it through Eren's already slicked back hair, tidying it, before taking a few strands from the sides and pulling them down so that they frame his eyes. Once she's finished she turns Eren's head so he can see himself in the mirror. "There we go," she says with a smile. "You look perfect."

"Thank you."

She hugs him and presses a gentle kiss to his cheek. "You'll be amazing tonight."

"So will you," Eren says beaming up at her.

"I'd better go finish getting changed so I'll see you backstage," she says and heads for the door. "See you later."

"Bye."

Eren watches her leave before turning back to look at himself in the mirror. He has to admit he does look good – Petra knows what she's doing – and he does quite like having someone make a fuss of him for a few minutes (it's the only reason why he used to let Mikasa give him makeovers when they were kids and still does on occasion). He's about to start changing into the bottom half of his costume when there is another knock at the door. He looks up in the mirror and sees Levi slip inside, closing the door behind him.

"Look at you," Levi says, a smile tugging the corners of his lips as Eren turns to face him. "You look beautiful."

Eren swallows, the weight of what might happen after the show settling in his stomach and making him nervous. "Th... thank you."

Levi closes the distance between them, slipping his hand around the back of Eren's neck to brush his fingertips over the nape, and pulls Eren into a soft kiss. "Sorry," Levi says as he pulls away. "I just wanted to come and wish you a good show tonight but seeing you like this... I just can't help myself."

"It's okay," Eren says, his voice more breath than word. Levi looks absolutely stunning as well – dark eyes framed by eyeliner and the strong line of his jaw highlighted – and Eren can already feel himself getting weak.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you in my dressing room after the show," Levi whispers, leaning close so that his voice fills Eren's ear and makes him shiver. "I can't wait to see what that ass looks like without clothes on."

"I... ah... What about rehearsals next week?" Eren asks. It's been something that's been playing on his mind for a few days now. If Levi didn't want to have sex with him because it might affect his dancing then surely after the final performance would be better not that he'd be able to wait that long.

"We won't have them," Levi replies. "If tonight goes well Hanji's going to get really drunk and wake up in Spain or somewhere daft like that. She'll give us all a week off so you've got plenty of time to recover."

"Okay."

"Besides," Levi says as one of his hands slips around Eren's waist to rest on his backside, giving the firm flesh a squeeze, "I can't wait till the last night to get you out of your clothes and screaming my name."

"Okay," Eren says, his voice catching as he wills himself not to get an erection. _Not now, not now of all times!_

Levi's hand is removed from his backside and another soft kiss is pressed to his lips before Levi heads for the door. "See you later," he says. "I'll be waiting for you."

"See you later," Eren replies breathlessly.

Almost as soon as the door is shut behind Levi Eren sinks back into the chair behind him. He lets out a long, shuddering breath. _Oh my god this is actually going to happen!_ There's a part of him that can't actually believe that he's managed to win the heart of someone as gorgeous as Levi but apparently he has. It's all that's on his mind as he finishes changing and takes his place with the rest of the company backstage.

He catches Levi's eye and Levi tosses him a wink. Eren feels both his heart and his stomach flip. It only gets worse as the music begins and the stage lights flood in as the curtain rises. _I'm ready for this, I can do this._ He keeps chanting this in his head like a mantra as he waits for his cue, poised and ready. It seems like al lifetime but it's barely any at all until the music changes and he's heading out onto the stage to dance. He takes a deep breath to steady his nerves and reminds himself once again.

"I'm ready for this, I can do this!"


	10. Relevé

**'Eyup everyone, hope you've all had a lovely weekend and have enjoyed this silly story about dancing, here's the last chapter, hope you enjoy it, it gets kinda kinky (you're welcome) XD**

By the time the show comes to a close Eren is exhausted, drenched in sweat and on top of the world. After the curtain call he feels Levi's hand gently brush the back of his, taking it as a sign that he did well. He knows he did well – it wouldn't feel this good if he had bombed it. Walking back to his own dressing room he feels as if he's floating and it's even better when he sees Armin, Jean and Mikasa standing outside his door it's even better.

"So what are you doing with the rest of your night?" Armin shouts over the sound of the shower as Eren rids himself of the performance's sweat.

"Um..." Eren hedges. He knows that he could tell Armin and Jean no problem but he doesn't know how much he wants to discuss going to Levi for sex in front of Mikasa.

"He's going to see my cousin so he can get a good hot dicking," Mikasa says.

"Yeah that is about the size of it," Eren says as he turns off the spray. "Can one of you hand me my towel?"

"Here you go," Jean says, passing it through the flimsy curtain to him. "You sound surprisingly calm about this Mikasa."

"I've had a lot to drink tonight," she says, still sounding as sober as a judge.

"Yeah how many glasses of wine did you put away?" Armin asks.

"Five or six," she replies with a shrug as Eren steps out of the shower, towel wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Good lord," he mutters to himself.

In a display of uncharacteristic drunkenness Mikasa leans her head on Jean's shoulder and grins up at him. "Can you drive me home, I'm tanked."

"I'm so glad that was the original plan," he laughs.

"I'm glad my dancing drove you to drink," Eren chuckles.

"No you were amazing!" Mikasa says righting herself and seeming no more drunk than if it had been a Sunday morning at church. "I just had other things on my mind that required a lot of wine."

"Me and Levi?" Eren asks.

"Nope," Mikasa replies.

"Then what?"

"That blonde girl who was dancing Giselle came onto her," Armin chuckles.

"What?" Eren asks, jaw falling open.

"Yep," Mikasa replies, slurring slightly. "She said she thinks I'm really pretty and she wants to go for dinner."

"Well you are really pretty," Jean says smiling at her.

"God, please tell me she doesn't want to go tonight," Eren says as he begins to dry his hair with another towel.

"No I'm too drunk for that," Mikasa replies, "and she said she'd be too tired so we're going out tomorrow. Aww thank you Jean," she adds almost as an after thought, "I think you're the prettiest horse in the world."

"Thanks," Jean sighs as Eren and Armin try to stifle their laughter. Drunk Mikasa is a rare sight but when it happens it's hilarious and provides them all with some nice blackmail material for once she's sobered up.

"We should get Drunky home," Armin says getting to his feet, "leave Eren to the rest of his evening."

"Yeah," Jean says heaving Mikasa to her feet. "Come on, you lush, Eren's got to get dressed so he can get naked again."

"I'm fine I can walk," Mikasa tells them as she heads for the door. Eren stares at her, wondering if she's going to stack it like a baby giraffe learning how to walk but she makes it with all her usual grace and poise and turns back to smile at him. "You were amazing tonight Eren," she says, "and makes sure he treats you nicely or he'll have me to deal with."

"I will," Eren tells her. "Thanks for coming tonight guys, it means so much to me."

"No problem," Armin says, smiling pure radiance up at him. "We'll always come to support you, you know that."

"You were awesome tonight," Jean says.

"Thanks man." A warm, fuzzy feeling settles in Eren's stomach as he watches the three of them leave. "Let me know you get home alright," he calls down the corridor as they leave. He chuckles to himself, shaking his head. Mikasa's going to feel this in the morning but hopefully she'll sober up long before she has this date with Annie. Who would have thought that Annie was interested in people? He'd always thought of her as a bit of an odd loner but apparently she was just staring at his best friend almost as much as he had been staring at Levi.

Eren finishes drying himself off and pulls on some clothes that are easy to get off again in a hurry. His skin is tingling with nervous anticipation. He knows what's about to happen and he's so ready for it. He's been wanting this practically since the moment he set eyes on Levi and now he's finally going to get what he's been dreaming about. His hand is shaking as he knocks on Levi's dressing room door.

"Come in," his deep voice says from inside and Eren pushes the door open, nerves still spiking. Levi turns to smile at him. "Hey you."

"Hey," Eren says and he's very proud of the fact that his voice isn't shaking. "Sorry to keep you, I wanted to shower and there were... other factors."

"Mika drunk off her ass?" Levi asks.

"Yep."

"Yeah she came and gave me a good stern talking to," Levi chuckles. "Apparently there will be hell to pay if I do anything to hurt you."

"Yeah she told me to make sure that you were nice," Eren laughs nervously.

"Don't worry," Levi says crossing the room so that he and Eren are practically nose to nose, "I have no intention of hurting you... not unless you ask me to."

It takes a moment for the meaning behind that to sink in and Eren can already feel his cock stirring in his trousers. "Holy shit..." he whispers.

"So what would you like me to do to you first?" Levi asks reaching up to run the tip of his finger along Eren's bottom lip.

"First?" Eren asks, his voice almost coming out in a squeak but he just about manages to hold it together.

"There are so many things I want to do to you but tell me what you want first," Levi says. "The rest of it can come later."

"Like what?" Eren asks, his curiosity getting the better of him. He knows Levi's got a silver tongue and a filthy mouth and he wants to know exactly what he's in store for.

"I can't deny that seeing you bound on you hands and knees, blindfolded, with something vibrating inside you to keep you on edge and having your throat fucked by my dick is a sight that I very much want to see," Levi says, voice low and sending a shiver right through Eren's body to his cock.

"Holy fucking shit!" Eren gasps as that thought springs beautifully to mind. Being at Levi's mercy and having him do all manner of filthy things to him is such a fucking turn on.

"You like that idea?" Levi asks, smirking. "You like the idea of me getting you on your knees and using you like my personal fuck toy?"

"Oh god yes!" Eren moans, unable to contain his desperation. He leans forward to kiss Levi, needing some contact but a hand in his hair stops him.

"Wait for it," Levi orders and a soft whimper leaves Eren's lips. "Tell me Eren do you get off on being called a whore?"

Eren nods, unable to get his voice to work properly. He's never really thought about it before but holy shit is it appealing.

"Would you allow me to call you _my_ whore?" Levi asks.

A thrill jolts through Eren's whole body and he lefts out another whimper. "Oh my god yes, call me whatever you fucking want as long as it's yours."

"Good," Levi says softly, eyes flicking over Eren's blown pupils and flushed cheeks. "Then what do you want, my sweet little whore?"

"Kiss me," Eren moans. He doesn't care if Levi knows how desperate he is. He knows it's pointless lying about it anyway, he's basically already confessed his feelings for Levi and he was never exactly subtle about the staring.

Levi leans in close, his breath fanning over Eren's lips and making his knees weak. "Wait for it," he says again.

Eren tries to stop himself from groaning in protest, wondering just what the hell Levi is going to make him wait for. His gaze is on Levi's lips until he sees his tongue slip out and Eren's eyes flutter closed as Levi runs his tongue over Eren's top lip. Eren's breath stills as Levi's tongue traces his lips, flicking over his top lip again and making him even more desperate. It's not until Levi presses the softest of kisses to Eren's lips does a soft moan escape his throat.

"Okay," Levi says, "go."

Eren takes that as his cue to give in for a proper kiss, pressing his lips to Levi's in a desperate frenzy for contact. Levi kisses him back almost instantly, his tongue slipping passed Eren's lips and driving him wild. Eren wraps his arms around Levi's neck, pulling him close and clinging to him as they kiss. It feels so good that Eren can barely think, his cock is painfully hard and begging for friction so he grinds his hips against Levi's. His eyes snap open and a groan sounds in his chest as he feels just how hard Levi is as well. His entire body stills which causes Levi to growl and pull Eren back by his hair.

"Don't stop," he hisses.

"Sorry," Eren gasps. "I didn't expect..." His eyes flick down to Levi's cock and a blush colours his cheeks as he realises that he can see the outline of it through his jeans.

"What?" Levi asks, that smirk back on his lips. "You thought you were the only one enjoying this?"

"No... I..." Eren has no idea where he's going with that thought but whatever it was is derailed promptly as the hand not in his hair slowly slips down his back and under the hem of his t-shirt.

"I'm not done with you yet," Levi says. "Nowhere near in fact. Just being in the same room as you these last few weeks has been absolute torture. All I've wanted to do is throw you against a wall and fuck you till you're screaming my name."

"Oh fuck Levi!"

"That's it, scream my name _whore_ ," Levi purrs in Eren's ear and grinds his hips against Eren's.

"Levi!" Eren moans loudly.

"Not bad," Levi says and dives in for another kiss.

It doesn't take long for clothes to come off, both Eren and Levi way too desperate for each other to make anything more of it. Before Eren knows what's happening both he and Levi are naked with Eren straddling Levi's waist. Levi has three fingers opening him up and Eren's already a writhing, moaning mess.

"Oh my god!" he moans. "Oh my god Levi. I... oh fuck, I need more."

"What do you need beautiful?" Levi asks pressing kisses to Eren's neck as he thrusts his fingers in, hard.

"Ah! I need your cock!" Eren begs. "Please fuck me, I'm ready for you."

Levi slips his fingers out of Eren who bites down on a while of protest, knowing that he's about to get something much better. He waits, hovering over Levi's cock as Levi covers himself in a condom and slicks his cock up with the lubricant he bought.

"Ride me."

"Wh... what?" Eren gasps.

"Did I fucking stutter?" Levi asks.

"No."

"Then ride me."

Head spinning Eren reaches behind himself to take hold of Levi's cock. He lines himself up with it and slowly sinks down onto it. His mouth opens in a silent scream as Levi fills him up completely. It feels so good, stretched to his limit Eren fully seats himself in Levi's lap, one hand braced against Levi's chest for balance.

"Oh shit!" Eren gasps, eyes closed in pleasure. "Oh fuck!"

"You've got a filthy mouth on you," Levi says and Eren can hear the amusement in his voice.

Eren cracks his eyes open and the vision of Levi beneath him, looking at him with his hard gaze makes him nearly lose it. Already he knows that he wants Levi looking at him like that for a very, very long time. With shaking legs he lefts himself up to sink back down onto Levi's cock, beginning to pick up the pace.

"You look so fucking beautiful like this," Levi growls grabbing Eren's hips and begins to guide his thrusts.

"Oh god Levi," Eren groans on an out-breath.

"Wanna watch you like this forever," Levi says quietly and Eren almost doesn't hear him through the frantic hammering of his own heart. He rams himself down onto Levi's cock and feels it hit his prostate. Eren opens his mouth to scream in pleasure but Levi suddenly sits up and slaps a hand over his mouth.

"Don't stop," he hisses. "Keep going."

Eren is about to try and ask what he means as he has no intention of stopping when a knock at the door stops him. His eyes widen. _Oh fuck... if someone comes in now!_

"Don't worry," Levi whispers in his ear, "I locked the door."

"Levi darling you in there?" Hanji calls through the door. Her speech is already slurred and the fact that she's calling Levi 'darling' suggest that she's three sheets to the wind.

"What the hell Four-Eyes, I'm changing," Levi calls all the while continuing to fuck up into Eren.

"I just wanted to tell you that I booked myself an Air B&B in Bruges for a few days, wanna keep me company?" she asks and Eren can almost see the manic grin on her face.

"Can't, I'm busy over the next few days," Levi says before taking his hand away from Eren's mouth to press a heated kiss to his lips.

"Fine!" Hanji whines through the wood. "I'll find someone else to go with me."

"Have fun," Levi says. "Hey, take Moblit with you, he could stand to get laid."

"Oooh that's a great idea," Hanji says. "Hey have you see Eren around? He's not in his dressing room."

Eren freezes. _Oh shit!_

Levi leans close to whisper in his ear again. "Don't stop."

"Okay," Eren says softly and keeps his pace.

"He's probably with his friends," Levi calls. "I saw a couple of people waiting outside his dressing room."

"Okay!" Hanji says, obviously satisfied with that answer. "See you soon Levi darling, I have a plane to catch."

"Enjoy your holiday Four-Eyes," Levi says.

"Thanks I will," Hanji calls as she leaves. "Bye Eren!"

 _Fuck!_

"Bye," Eren replies, wincing. He must have been being louder than he thought, either that or she saw him slipping into Levi's dressing room.

Levi chuckles and pulls him into a kiss. "Ignore her," he says, "she doesn't give a shit."

"But..." Eren begins to protest. He's not sure what he's actually protesting but he feels he should at least try.

"Trust me, it's no never mind to her what we get up to so just _relax_ ," he says punctuating his last word with a hard thrust to Eren's prostate, making him cry out.

"Oh god Levi!"

Eren's getting tired. He can feel his legs beginning to tremble with the exertion of the dance and riding Levi and his pace begins to slow down. Tears of frustration prick the corners of his eyes. He's so close – so fucking close but he can't get there on his own, not at this speed. He needs Levi to pound into him furiously and make him scream his name.

"You okay?" Levi asks.

"Yeah," Eren gasps as he tries to get his trembling legs to work faster but failing.

Levi places a hand on his thigh. "You're shaking," he says, his voice gentle.

"I'm sorry," Eren gasps.

"Do you want me to take over?" Levi asks.

"Oh fuck please!" Eren begs. "I'm so close." He can feel himself clenching around Levi which makes him groan.

"You sure?" Levi asks smirking as he sits up to wrap his arms around Eren's waist, catching the back of Eren's knees over his elbows.

"Yes," Eren cries, throwing his head back and his arms tightly around Levi's neck. "I'm so close."

"You're so fucking beautiful," Levi all but purrs. "Wrap your legs around my waist."

Eren does as he's told. Too fucked to speak and ask why, he does it without question. Before he can think about it too much he's suddenly lifted up as Levi gets to his feet. Eren clings to his neck for dear life, desperate not to fall but he has a feeling that Levi won't let him. Without warning he's slammed against the door, moaning loudly as his back hits the wood.

"Levi! Fuck!"

"You like this?" Levi asks as he starts to ram into Eren, each thrust shoving him harder into the door.

"Fuck yes!" Eren screams.

"Good," Levi growls.

"Oh fuck me Levi!"

Levi chuckles, never slowing down his thrusts for a second. "Fuck you? But I thought I already was."

"Harder!" Eren gasps, blunt nails of one hand digging into Levi's shoulder while the other hand slams into the door behind him.

"You want it harder?"

"Yes, please! Oh god! I'm so fucking close!"

With Eren's words Levi's thrusts begin to speed up till he's really ramming into Eren. Each thrust makes the door rock in the frame and it sounds so good, mingled with the sound of skin slapping against skin and Eren's soft moans.

Taking Eren's weight on one arm – _holy shit he's so fucking strong!_ – Levi begins to pump Eren's cock as he thrusts into him. It's all too good, too much and Eren can barely think. He's overstimulated and desperate for that final push over the edge to make him see stars and cry out in ecstasy.

"Eren," Levi hisses in his ear, voice strained. Eren can feel Levi pulsing inside him and it's so fucking good. Both of them are close and Eren desperately wants to cum. "Eren..."

"Levi please," he begs, what for he doesn't know, he's just begging for something. "I... I'm gonna cum!"

"You're going to cum for me?" Levi asks and Eren can still hear that faint amusement in his voice.

"Yeah!"

"Then cum for me beautiful." Levi says.

A few more hits to his prostate and jerks of his cock and Eren's entire body goes rigid. He opens his mouth, letting out a breathy mix of expletives and Levi's name as he feels Levi reaching his own end and pulsing inside him. Levi's head hits his shoulder but he continues to thrust to make sure they both ride out their orgasms together.

Eren can feel himself trembling, his overstimulated body wanting to cling to Levi for all he's worth. He presses sloppy kisses up and down Levi's neck, finding every part of skin available to him. A hand in his hair stops him and Levi pulls his head back so that he can press a heated kiss to his lips that makes Eren moan softly.

"Hey you," Levi pants smiling at him.

"Hey."

"You're amazing," Levi tells him as he takes Eren's weight again and collapses into a chair, Eren still seated in his lap.

"So are you." He feels almost shy again. Here he is in Levi's lap after the two of them have fucked and he feels like it's the first time he's trying to talk to him again. "So... er..." he begins awkwardly after the silence has stretched on too long, "what happens now."

Levi leans in to kiss him once more. "Well," he says as he pulls back, "we should get you cleaned up then, if you want to you can come back to my place and we can have dinner."

A smiles splits Eren's face. "That sounds great."

"Good," Levi says and leans in for another sweet kiss.

Eren wraps his arms tighter around Levi's neck, pressing himself right up against him. He doesn't care that they're both a complete mess and the shower he had earlier has now been rendered an utter waste of time. He doesn't care, it feels way too good to be like this with Levi.

"Um..." Eren begins as Levi pulls back slightly, "that dance troupe you mentioned the other day?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still want me?" Eren asks. It feels like a ridiculous question after what's just happened but he's nervous and he needs to say something or he'll start to worry.

"Trust me they'll want you," Levi assures him.

"And you?" Eren asks after a pause.

Levi leans close so that he can whisper in Eren's ear. "I always want you."

Eren's face catches fire and he buries it in the crook of Levi's neck, unable to look at him. "You're such a bastard," he mumbles and he feels Levi chuckle against him.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," Eren says as he pulls away from Levi's neck so that he can kiss him again, "but it's fine because I want you too."

"You're beautiful," Levi tells him, brushing Eren's fringe out of his eyes and moving his hand around to cup the back of his neck so that he can pull him into a kiss again.

 _THE END_


End file.
